Hoist the Colors
by Man-Eating-Tree
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean, the next gen. What'll happen when the Governor's daughter is kidnapped by the crew of the Black Pearl? SPOILERSKINDA and yes we know this would NEVER happen
1. Kingand His Men Stole Queen From her bed

Hoist The Colors

By: Man-Eating-Tree

We only own Rita Jones, Joseph Barbossa, Sandy Norrington, and Nick Turner. We made up most of the astonishingly absurd quest things. Pirates of the Caribbean Characters, Ships, and other icons are © the person who made them.

WARNING: SOMETIMES WE ADD RANDOM PLOT TWISTS AND LEMONS. BE AWARE. OH AND IN THE LATER CHAPTERS WE KINDA ABANDNED THE WHOLE PIRATE TALK. IT BECAME COMFUSING. SORRY.

Chapter 1 

The King and His Men Stole the Queen From Her Bed,

Rita Jones. Accused of stealing. Yeah ACCUSED. She was just waltzing along in Port Royal when she was apprehended after buying some supplies for the ship. She was of now being cuffed and walked to the Governors Office for sentence .She didn't know why she was accused. She was just a pirate that bought some stuff. Yeah a PIRATE BOUGHT stuff with her OWN MONEY. Was that so hard to fit through these stupid navel minds?

**"Oh c'mon James!! I know I'm strong enough!"** A girl's voice called inside. The Port Royal Navy person opened the door to reveal Gov. Norrington with a girl wearing a boy's commodore outfit. She had a sword tied to her belt. Her name was Sandy Norrington and she had long Orange-ish hair, half of it tied into a braid and half messy.  
**"-Ahem- Excuse me Sir! We found this **_**pirate**_** stealing from the marketplace!"** He said, pushing Rita forwards. Her short dark brown hair with light streaks hung in her lighter brown eyes. Norrington looked up at her. She was wearing a shirt with long-ish sleeves and a bathing suit bottom with a white shirt tied around her waist.  
**"Ah, so young.** (Rita's around her 20's like every one of our characters)** Yet she threw her life away."** He said. **"To the Gallows. You know what happens to pirates!"** Sandy looked over at the girl.  
**"But...she doesn't look like a pirate..."** She mumbled.

Rita glared **"If you MUST know I BOUGHT that stuff.**" She said kicking at the bag with the items at her feet.

**"And how do we know that?"** Norrington asked, placing his chin in his hand. **"All you pirates are the same. Lie after lie, distrusting thing after distrusting thing."**  
**"James, I think she's telling the truth."** Sandy said, walking over to the bag. She opened it. **"We could ask the Merchant."**

Rita grinned. "**Cause I got a RECIET!!**" She said nodding to a slip of dirty paper with writing scrawled on it.

Sandy took it out. She handed it to Norrington. Norrington looked over it then laughed. **"You must've planed this out. That's enough. To the gallows!"** He said and the Navy person took her down into a cell.  
**"Tomorrow at sundown."** He smiled evilly as he locked her away.

She glared then sighed.

"**Well I guess Joseph isn't getting his rope or new plank. Which isn't my fault it broke!**" She exclaimed randomly. She went over to the door to see if she could break it down anyway.

There were footsteps coming down the stairs. Sandy walked over to Rita's cell.

**"I need to know, did you steal anything?"** She asked. Rita spotted a key hanging out of her pant pocket. **"Did you? Are you really a Pirate?"** Sandy got as close to the bars as possible.

She grinned a bit **"Yes to the first and yes to the second, but it depends on the last.**"

Sandy raised an eyebrow. **"You sound like Sparrow."** She said. **"No really, are you a pirate?"**

She cocked a pistol that she luckily still had. **"I presume you'll be handing that key over miss.**" She said grinning and totally ignoring the Sparrow remark.

**"So that means yes."** Sandy glared. She took out her keys. **"Really, Sparrow."** She said unlocking the cell.

**"I bet you'll need my help to get you pass the Navy? Considering how easily that numbskull caught you. He's the biggest slacker. Nice job."** She said. Rita sighed, **"Will you stop calling me Sparrow! I'm not a lazy ass Sparrow. The name's Rita.**" She said pulling Sandy along.

**"Arr, Rita I see you've brought company."** A man with rugged clothes said. He had messy light brown hair and pale blue eyes. His name was Barbossa. Rita and Sandy boarded the Pearl. Sandy looked around. Pirates were all around her.  
**"Shit. I know where I am. The Pearl."** She said.

"**Your stupid shopping errand landed me in the Navy's jail. Had to fish her along.**" She said. Nick was cleaning the floors glaring at Barbossa all the while muttering something about how stupid and long it took to clean "the whole bloody damned Pearl". She had long Black hair and a Green bandana hung low on her face. Her pale purple eyes glared at Barbossa.

**"Oh really? Sorry about that!!"** He said laughing. Sandy saw Nick cleaning the Pearl. Barbossa noticed. **"Ye are going to do the same!"** He remarked. Sandy looked over at him.  
**"You're kidding? I'm not doing a pirate's job!"** She said. Barbossa stepped away for a second then came back with a bucket and a brush.  
**"Start scrubbing, Miss Turner can't clean it all herself!!"** Sandy glared at Barbossa and started cleaning.

Nick stood up glaring **"I don't need some fancy girl to help me clean your ship!**" She said thinking he was making fun of her by making her share duties with a landlubber. Rita blinked confused then went to pester Barbossa about the plank.

"**You know that really wasn't my fault. The shark was big and the chum spilled. Don't blame me that the shark bite the whole plank off.**" She started.

**"Oh yea, 'fancy girl' I bet I'm more pirate then that dude."** She whispered, nodding towards Barbossa. Barbossa sighed.  
**"It's ye fault that the chum fell over, savvy?"** He said.

Nick glared and went back to cleaning.

"**Stupid captain...His father was way better then he was.** "She murmured. Rita shook her head

"**Actually it was PHIL'S fault. See if he hadn't knocked me into the bucket the chum would have never of spilled in the first place.**"

**"His father...was that by any chance a Hector Barbossa? He used to own this ship."** Sandy said, cleaning.  
**"Alas, Phil is dead. So who else is there to blame and to get the gold from to fix it?"** Barbossa said.

Rita looked around. "**Um... AHA! Blame Nick! You always do with all the stuff that's not me.**" She said grinning. Nick nodded "**Yeah it's was...**" Then heard Rita's remark. She stood up objection then sighed and went back to cleaning. **"If I EVER inherit the Flying Dutchman from dad I swear that boy's going to be my first victim...**"

Sandy looked up to Rita. **"Again, Jack Sparrow!"** She called before going back to scrubbing. Joseph chuckled.  
**"Alas, she is already being punished. She has to do Phil's cleaning."**

Rita glared **"I AM NOT THAT LAZY ASSED, NO GOOD, STUPID, FORGETFUL AS HELL SPARROW!! IM A JONES!!!**" She yelled. Nick grinned and scrubbed. She loved seeing Rita explode.

**"Jones?"** Sandy asked, stopping. She looked surprised. **"As in Davy Jones?"**  
Joseph sighed. **"Listen, before ye explode again, we'll settle this later, savvy?"** He said. He put his hand on her shoulder. **"You best be getting rest while you still can. I have a feeling the Navy's going to be after us."** Before Sandy knew it they set sail.

She nodded and went below deck. Nick sighed "**Yeah she gets to rest while I'm up here scrubbing decks with some kid probably belonging to the Navy.**" She said scrubbing.

-Lets say: In the time it took Nick and Sandy to finish-

Nick sighed her arms sore. It was still the same day, well night. She picked up her bucket and called the captain over. "**Captain!!**"

Barbossa walked over. **"Yes? You two finished already?"** He asked. Sandy muttered something, rubbing her arms.

She nodded **"And HERE!**" She dumped the buckets contents (dirty water) on his head. **"I'll be going to sleep now if you don't mind!**" She stormed down below to her hammock.

**"Hey-!!"** Barbossa yelled. He tried to brush the water off of his shirt. Sandy concealed a laugh and followed Nick. She got into an empty hammock by Nick.

**"That was hilarious."** She said.

"**Nope. Just business.**" She said grinning.

**"Wake up ye scurvy dogs!!! All hands on deck!!!"** Sandy was awoken by Barbossa's yelling.

**"Huh...?"** She said, standing up.  
**"Prepare all cannon's!! The Interceptor is gaining!!"** he walked down to Sandy. **"Are ye good with a sword?"** He asked.  
**"Heck yeah! My father was as good as yours. And he taught me."** She said.  
**"Fine then. You stay on deck, savvy?"** He said. Sandy walked up to the deck.

Rita went to her position on the stair to yell the orders that were given above. Nick woke up and cocked her pistols. **"Finally a good fight. Eh captain! Let a few board so we can shoot 'em.**" She said playing around. Like the captain would do that. She went to help some mates load a cannon.

Soon the Interceptor was on the Starboard side. They didn't shoot, and they didn't try to board. **"I wonder..."** Sandy said.  
**"HOLD FIRE!!! Something's up!"** Barbossa yelled.

Nick groaned. She was inches away from lighting the fuse on the cannon. **"Now what?**" She complained. Rita yelled below to hold fire and went up top. **"Something wrong?**"

**"I think they want something."** He said. **"I don't know this isn't like the Navy to wait like this.** He narrowed his eyes. They were putting down one plank towards the side of the boat. Sandy got her sword out, ready to battle whoever came over on Barbossa's orders. A single person walked over and right as he stepped onto the ship, Barbossa yelled a command.  
**"You!! Girl, fight!!!"** Sandy started to swordfight with this man.  
**"FIRE ALL CANNONS!!!"** He yelled.

Rita ran back below and yelled the order out to then. Nick grinned and set fire to the cannon she was at. The sound of gunpowder exploding filled e ship along with the clash of the swords of Sandy and this man.

Sandy parried the man and his sword fell to the ground with a clash. She pointed her sword at his neck, and realized who it was. It was Norrington. **"Ja-James!"** She said, almost dropping her sword.  
**"You disappoint me."** He said, turning around and heading back to the Interceptor. They fled.  
**"Wow. That was easy." **Barbossa said.

Rita came back up. **"Its...over?**" She said confused **"What the heck did they want?**" She demanded. Nick began putting away the cannons on the deck and securing them to the ship.

**"I don't know. Only that one man came over...if you want to know I'd ask her."** Barbossa said. Sandy was just standing in the spot where she had been, her sword down at her side.

Nick looked up at Sandy. Rita looked at Barbossa confused "Hey** you're the Captain. You ask her.**" She said.

**"Aye, I'm the captain, but am I the one who wants to know?"** He asked. Sandy put away her sword and picked up Norrington's sword, looking at it carefully, turning it over in her hands.

She looked at him strangely **"Well I would want to know why some Navy ship came and the Governor boarded to have a sword fight.**" She said.

**"Aye, ye would."** Barbossa said.

She opened her mouth to protest then glared and turned to Sandy. **"Why did we just have to fight the Navy's closest ship to the Pearl?**" She asked actually complimenting the Navy a bit.

Sandy looked over at her. **"I don't know."** She said, shrugging. She looked like she just got out of a daydream or something. She walked over to the front of the ship.

Rita shrugged and went back below deck. Nick sighed and leaned against the mast disappointed that there wasn't really a fight.

Barbossa walked over to Nick. **"Don't look so down."** He said. He pulled an apple from his coat pocket. **"Apple?"** He asked.

She grinned, **"You always have one of those don't you?**" She said laughing a bit.

He nodded. **"Sure do."** He said.  
**"Hey, Barbossa. This is a fine sword. You use it."** Sandy said, thrusting the sword into Barbossa's hands, knocking his apple to the ground. It landed by his feet.

Nick blinked. "Um**... Why did she do that?**" She asked bending to pick up the apple as Barbossa had the sword in hands.

Barbossa blinked. **"Because he's the captain. He should have a good sword. Oh and,"** Sandy took out her sword. **"This was made by William."** Sandy turned to Nick.

She looked at this sword with interest. "Really? Cool." She replied holding out the apple to Barbossa Joseph to take back.

Barbossa put the apple back in his pocket and looked at the sword. **"A Governor's sword..."** He muttered. He took out his old sword and thrust it into the wood below him. He sheathed his new sword. Sandy put her sword away too

She grinned. **"Well we chase off the Governor, Captain got a new sword, and no one died (yet)...I say break out the rum?**"

**"Aye!! BREAK OUT THE RUM!!"** Barbossa yelled. Many of the crewmembers ran downstairs and brought up kegs of rum and many glasses. Sandy sat alone; one of the only people who hadn't drank any.  
**"Drunken Pirates. Great."** She said.

Rita was laughing with some others about stuff. Nick walked over to Sandy. "Don't** you want any?**" She asked. Unlike Rita Nick never got full drunk. You needed at least one sane person to bring everyone back.

Sandy shook her head. **"As Elizabeth said, Rum is a vile and dissolute drink. It turns people into...pirates."** She said.

She grinned even more at this. **"And speaking as Elizabeth's daughter I can say that it didn't turn anyone into a pirate. That's just what everyone says. What really turns you is who you drink the rum **_**with**_" She handed a bottle to Sandy and took a swig of her own. By now most of the Pearl was drunk, accept for them two.

Sandy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. **"But William...ah never mind."** She said. She drank some.

"**Well mainly she drank it with Jack. It still didn't make her pirate till on the ship when she was under disguise as a boy.**" She said taking another swig. She set her almost empty bottle down and began moving the knocked out drunks to their hammocks. "Eh** you're gonna have to help me if you want to sleep tonight.**"

Sandy took another drink then nodded. She helped Nick take the Drunkards to their hammocks.  
**"Where's Barbossa?"** Sandy said after many of the crew had been cleared out.

Nick blinked. **"Um... Didn't you get him?**"

Sandy shook her head. **"Haven't seen him for awhile. "** She said. Sandy walked over and poked a sleeping Rita. **"Hey, do you know where Barbossa is?"** She asked.

Rita didn't wake up. It wasn't a surprise to Nick though.5 empty bottle lay around her. "**Eh she was already in her bed when she got knocked out.**"

Sandy shrugged. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Barbossa. **"Oh. There he is."** Sandy said, pointing to him.  
**"What?"** Barbossa asked, not totally drunk, walking over to them.

Nick raised a brow **"You didn't get drunk?**" She asked seeing his sanity.

**"Not much. The Pearl still needs a cap'n ye know. Apple?"** He asked once again, pulling it out.  
**"Man what's with apples and Barbossas?"** Sandy exclaimed.

Nick opened her mouth to explain then got a stumped look on her face. **"You know what? I don't really know. Aye Captain what is with the apples?**" She asked.

Barbossa thought for a second. **"I dunno. I got it from my father."** He said after awhile. Sandy sighed. **"No, really though, does anyone want an apple?"** he asked.

Nick shrugged **"Eh she was already in her bed when she got knocked out."** She said. Rita fell outta her hammock and onto the floor. Nick burst out laughing. "**OOH she's gonna feel that in the morning!**" She said.

Barbossa handed her the apple then went to pick up Rita. He put her to her feet and started shaking her. **"Wake up!!!"** He said.

Nick began eating while holding back laughing. Rita groaned and woke up reluctantly. "**What in the world was that?**" She said holding her head.

**"You fell out of your hammock."** He said sighing. **"Next time when you fall asleep stop drinking rum!"**

Rita sighed. **"But why are you sober?**" She asked. Nick blinked. Since when has a pirate used the word sober? Was she really just dreaming because she was drunk?

Barbossa blinked. **"-Sweat drop- Heh-heh...why does every one keep fixating on that?"**

Nick spoke up. **"Well because you ARE Captain.**" She said. Rita finished off hers. "Yeah** and because you're normally the first one to the rum barrels.**"

**"Heh-heh..."** He said. **"Well, let's just say I wanted to make sure we had someone to rely on savvy?"**

Nick protested. "Hey! Don't** I always put up the half-dead bodies?**" She said, half-dead meaning knocked out.

**"Aye, ye do. But soon yer going to have a family reunion, if Mr. Turner knows what we're doing. And I don't want to be 'half-dead when that happens, savvy?"** He said.  
**"William? What are we gonna do that will get William to chase after us?"** Sandy asked.

Nick blinked confused **"What's Will gonna chase us down for? The Pearl? Well no he has the Dutchman which is better then the Pearl, no offence though.**"

Barbossa laughed. **"Ye will find out quickly enough."** He said. He took out another apple and bit into it.

Rita went back to sleep, obviously bored. Nick sighed. **"You know I hate it when you don't tell anyone what you're doing. It worries the crew.**"

**"Well, I'd tell you, but I'm smart enough to figure out the outcome of that. And he outcome I'd rather avoid."** He said. **"Savvy?"**

Nick sighed. **"You really need to get drunk...**"She said going to sleep herself.

Sandy decided that everything that just went on was too strange for her and she went to bed.

Sandy awoke this time from the sounds of the crew moaning and groaning as they woke up. **"Hangovers."** She muttered, sitting up.

Nick was already up sitting on the bar at the half-mast. Rita was yelling at the crewmembers to stop complaining.

Sandy walked onto deck. All the crew was grumbling incoherently. She caught bits of words, like stupid chest and stupid captain. She looked over the side of the boat, at all the water that surrounded them.  
**"It-It's beautiful-!"** She exclaimed.

Nick called down to her. **"Yes that would be the sea.**" She said sliding down on a rope. She walked over. **"What you should be admiring is out there.**" She said gesturing to the sunrise. Rita still yelling stuff at the crew.

**"Yeah...I-I've never been this far out in the sea."** She said.

Nick grinned, **"No land as far as you can see.**" She said turning around then stopped. "**Um...Except for there...**"She blinked seeing a tiny something on the horizon. **"What the heck is that?**"

**"That be what we've been looking for. Isla Cruces."** Barbossa said. **"Turn the ship to the Starboard side!!"** He yelled out. He walked away. **"He thought none would find it."** He mumbled, smiling to himself.

Nick blinked "Isla Cruces?** What is that? And more importantly where?**" She hadn't heard of the place surprisingly. Rita was steering the ship and turned the wheel rapidly turning it starboard.

**"I have! James said that's where Davy Jones' hid his chest with his heart inside."** Sandy said.

Rita had happened to overhear this and walked over. **"Yeah he did but thanks to someone** (-evil thought about Jack-)** he's dead. So what point would it be to go there?**" Nick shrugged. **"Maybe Captain hadn't heard?**" Rita shook his head."** He told me when I got here. He knows.**"

Sandy shrugged. **"Maybe he got word of another treasure there."** She suggested.

Rita walked away ignoring them. Nick shrugged "Yeah but what?** The only thing I can think of is the Fountain of Youth but that's near the Spanish Florida.**"

Sandy shrugged again. **"I heard the crewmates mumbling something about a chest."**

**A chest?**" Nick asked. Well she kinda knew where this was going. They are going to where Davy hid his heart. Supposedly he hid it in a chest. But he was dead so...'_Omg he's trying to kill my dad._' The thought ran through her mind. Well it was a good guess.

Sandy nodded. **"Ye-"** She was cut off.  
**"I think ye two are meddling into business not to be meddled in."** Barbossa said, standing behind Nick.

Nick turned around. **"I know what you're doing and you can't!**" She was about to shoot him down but then she would be treated with mutiny. Maybe she should...

Barbossa glared at Nick. **"And ye going to stop me? Ha! I'm not going to let you stand in me way!"** He said. Sandy just stood there, confused.

She drew both pistols and cocked them. **"Well I'm going to anyway!**" She said pointing them.

Barbossa flinched. **"You'd mutiny against your own… captain?"** He spat. They were closer to the island now.  
**"Hey, I don't know what's going on here, but I don't think you should do that!"** Sandy said to Nick.  
**"Oh, and, literary your father's already dead!"** Barbossa added.

She glared **"Well yours is living dead!**" She said to Barbossa. To Sandy she said **"He's not my captain if he's going to kill my father.**" She inched towards the edge of the boat, thinking to jump off, reach the chest first, and kill

Joseph later.

**"Not anymore."** Barbossa said. He knocked one of her pistols out of one of her hands and grabbed her arm. **"You're not leaving this ship. RITA!!"** He yelled.

Nick shot at his feet with her other pistol and began trying to get him to let go. She pulled towards the edge of the ship more. Rita looked up finally and ran over.

"**She's figure out? A bit late isn't it?**"

**"Yes it is."** Barbossa grunted. **"And why'd you put a hole in my ship?!"** He exclaimed. **"Do you think it'd be possible to take her down to the brig?"**

Rita grinned.

"**Why certainly.**" She grabbed Nick's free hand. Nick glared

"**Even if you did find the chest you probably don't have the key! "** She yelled as Rita dragged her below.

**"Oh, really?"** Joseph muttered, pulling out a key.  
**"Wait..."** Sandy said and Barbossa stopped. She quickly snatched the key and ran down to the brig. **"Nick!! NICK!!"** Sandy yelled, looking for her brig.

Nick looked up.

"**Oi**! **Over here!**" She called. She was a few rows down. Rita had already gone up.

**"I have the key!"** She said, running over to her. **"I took from Barbossa, and I bet he'll be here soon."** She said, showing the key to Nick.

She grinned. She kicked the door and it fell. **"I knew never fixing these doors would come in handy.**" She grabbed Sandy's arm. **"Come on, we're going to jump!**" She ran up shooting her gun scattering the crew. She ran for the edge.

**"Hey, wait!!"** Barbossa called. He grabbed Sandy's free arm, the one without the Key. **"Where do you think you two are going with me key?"** He asked.  
**"Oh crap."** Sandy said.

Nick shot right near his hand. **"LET GO!**" She said. Thinking he would of in fear of getting shot she grabbed the key from Sandy and jumped calling **"Hope ya make it Sandy!**"

Barbossa pulled Sandy behind him then let go, making her fall backwards. He ran to the side of the ship. **"No!!"** He yelled. He pounded his fist on the Pearl and slumped down.

She landed in the water with a great splash and began swimming away from the boat to the shore.

He noticed that she was swimming to the shore. **"Hah. FULL SPEED AHEAD!!"** He yelled. Sandy stood up, rubbing her head.

She dragged herself up on shore and began running for the rock. "**Dammit I hope that's where it is...**"She said to herself.

Soon they hit shore. Barbossa got off with Rita and a few crew members with shovels. Sandy decided to follow. They followed Nick's foot tracks.

Nick was preoccupied digging. It was hard with just her hands and she was now using a stick/log. **"How deep is the stupid thing?**"

"**There she is!"** One of the crewmembers said, pointing to her. Barbossa walked forward and pulled out his pistol, cocking it. He held it up to her head. **"Give me back the key. I don't want to kill you."**

She turned and glared then grinned. **"I don't have it.**"

**"And why not?"** He asked. **"Where is it?!"**

"**I dropped it.**" She said completely telling the truth. She had dropped it. Probably when she jumped.

**"You dropped it?! You clumsy--!!"** Barbossa was cut off by a big splash. He turned around to see the Dutchmen coming out of the water close to the island. Sandy gasped.  
**"Th-That's the Dutchmen?"** She asked, completely astonished.

She grinned and stood up completely ignoring the gun to her head. "**Yep. That's her. Isn't she awesome?**"

Barbossa uncocked his gun and stashed it away. **"Who gives a crap about the key, I'm still getting the chest!!"** He exclaimed, grabbing a shovel from some crewmember and starting to dig where Nick had just been digging.  
**"She is."** Sandy said. A man came from the Dutchmen to the island. He had stringy black hair.  
**"Stop."** He said in a scratchy voice.

She climbed out of the hole moving aside for Barbossa.

She grabbed a shovel from another random crewmember and went to hit Barbossa on the head with it.

**"I must get the chest..."** He mumbled. Sandy walked over to Bootstrap.  
**"Who are you?"** She asked. He ignored her.

She grinned and brought the shovel down as hard as she could on his head. She looked to the man on the beach. "**Heh. It's granddad.**" She said mainly to herself.

Joseph fell backwards. **"So that makes you... Bootstrap!"** Sandy said, happy with herself.  
**"Why were you two trying to dig up the chest?"** He asked.

"**Well I was trying to get it way from him. **-Points to Barbossa-**Cause he had the key and was gonna kill dad.**" She said.

She took the key off a string around her neck. **"Well I think dad needs a better hiding place.**" She walked over to Bootstrap meaning to give the key to him.

**"The key...how'd he get it?"** Bootstrap asked. Sandy jumped in the hole to see if Barbossa was ok.

She shrugged. **"Ask him.**" She pointed again to Barbossa.

After pouring water on Barbossa he finally woke up. He climbed out of the hole muttering something and rubbing his head.

**"How did you get the key?"** Bootstrap asked. Barbossa looked up at him.

**"I had a friend get it for me. His name is Jack."** He said, smiling.

Nick glared. **"Jack? Jack Sparrow?**" She demanded. Then a rustle in the bushes and speak of the devil there comes Jack.

"**Aye mates. But that's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow to you.**" He said doing his little hand thing with the word "Captain"

**"Captain Jack- ohmigosh it's him. Hey Nick can I kill him?"** Sandy asked, walking over to Nick.  
**"Why are you **_**here**_**? Do you want the Pearl back?"** Barbossa asked.

Jack grinned.

"**Oh now I was actually waiting for the rum transport. But if you really want to give the Pearl back, by all due good mate, I'll take her.**"

Nick glared. "**No. I want to. But feel free to take his body back to your dad.**" She cocked the pistol she had left, the other one on the deck of the Pearl, and aimed it at Jack.

**"Ok. That works."** Sandy said, smiling. Barbossa sighed.

**"No, I'd rather be keeping it, Savvy?"** He said.

Jack grinned, **"Aye but maybe, we had a deal. I gave you the key and Pearl and I got to stab the heart. But seeing as you're betraying me, and lost the key, I get her back.**" Nick stared confused.

"**What the heck I'm about to kill you? Aren't you gonna defend yourself?**" Jack looked at her.

"**Right love I should.**" He cocked his two pistols. Nick grabbed a random one on the ground and cocked it. She pointed one at Barbossa and one at Jack. Jack pointed one at Nick, the other at Barbossa.

Barbossa took out two Pistols and pointed them at Jack. **"I'm not thinking so."** He said. **"And I haven't lost the key. Bootstrap has it."** He nodded to Bootstrap. Bootstrap walked over to the hole and picked up the shovel that had knocked out Barbossa. He started digging for the Chest, to remove it and to give it to Will for him to hide somewhere else. Barbossa moved in front of the hole, blocking Jack's path to it. **"You're not getting that chest, Jack. Savvy?"**

Jack pointed his other pistol at Barbossa. **"Well mate, see either I get the chest or the Pearl.**" Nick kept a shot on each of them.

"**Can we get on with this and shoot?**"

**"Well, you're not getting the chest."** Sandy said as Bootstrap had already dug it out and carried it back to the Dutchmen.  
**"And I'm taking control of the Pearl."** Barbossa said. **"And will you take your gun off me I'm not going to get the chest!"** He barked at Nick.

Nick sighed and moved her other on Jack, he now have 4 on him and Barbossa having two. **"There. Happy?"** Jack looked at each of the guns pointed at him. **"Now here. What say you to having the only: Captain Jack Sparrow on you crew aye?**" He said. Nick grinned.

"**Yeah he can do the cleaning!**"

Jack protested, **"Wait a minute! I'm not go- Oh yes. Aye I'll clean.**"

**"Aye, you'll clean."** Barbossa said, nodding. He put away his guns. **"Back to the Pearl!!"** He said walking back.

Nick grinned poking Jack with her pistols. She stopped and walked back to the Pearl. Jack sighed and walked to his old ship as well. 'Don't_ worry. You'll have your right capt'n back._' He thought.

**"Oh and **_**Jack**_** if you do anything stupid, we'll be stopping by your island once again."** Barbossa said to Jack.

Jack looked at him. "**Um...Aye. Yes mate, wont be doing anything stupid. That's normally the Turner's job.**" He said which earned him a very evil glare from Nick.

**"Yes...well, you're the one who encourages the stupid acts on others."** Barbossa said.

Another glare from Nick. Jack inched away. "**So. Where are you headed?**_** Captain.**_"

**"Rita? Any other treasures in these waters you've heard tell about?"** Barbossa asked Rita. Sandy had a questionable look on her face.  
**"And I have to come along? Why can't I go home? I bet the Navy's gonna come looking soon."** Sandy mumbled the last part.

Rita thought a moment. **"Well there's always the Fountain of Youth. And I've heard that Jack stole the map from your father Capt'n. "**She walked to Jack a semi-evil smile on her face.

"**So Jack. Where be this map?**" Nick grinned. They were already replacing her teasing with Jacks. Maybe this was gonna be okay.

**"The Fountain of Youth? Yes Jack tell us."** Barbossa said.

Jack grinned nervously. **"Well...Its by the Spanish Florida.**" He said not really helping at all. Nick sighed.

"**Yes everyone knows that.**" She retorted.

Jack glared a bit the went back to nervous. **"Well you see mate. After I was left at Tortuga after the ship left me with a dingy. I sailed to the Spanish Florida and was arrest by the English Navy. So you see mate. I don't have the map anymore. Elizabeth's sweet Commodore does.**"

Nick grinned. **"Well then it'd kill you to know that he's Governor now.**"

**"James? He has the map?!"** Sandy burst out. Barbossa laughed.

**"What luck! We can send her to get the map for us."** He said. Sandy shook her head.  
**"No way! I'm not stealing from James!"** She said. Barbossa chuckled then took out his pistol, holding to her head. He cocked it.** "Are you sure?"**

Nick suggested. **"Why not trade her for the map?**" She asked. Jack was now inching below deck for the rum. _'I wonder if they keep it where I did..._'

**"Jack,"** Barbossa said, seeing him. **"I'd come back here if I was you."** He said, moving the pistol to Jack. **"That's a good idea, Nick. To Port Royal!"** He yelled. **"Hoist the Mainsails!!"**

Jack walked back up looking down. **"Don't you ever drink the rum?**" Nick grinned. **"Yeah we did. Last night.**"

**"Actually, I don't think we have that much left."** Barbossa said. They started for Port Royal. **"Sad for you Jack. Maybe we should drop you off in Tortuga, eh?"**

**-To be continued-**


	2. And bound her in her bone,

Hoist The Colors

By: Man-Eating-Tree

We only own Rita Jones, Joseph Barbossa, random crewmembers, these Cannibals, Sandy Norrington, and Nick Turner. We made up most of the astonishingly absurd quest things. Pirates of the Caribbean Characters, Ships, and other icons are © the person who made them.

WARNING: SOMETIMES WE ADD RANDOM PLOT TWISTS AND LEMONS. BE AWARE. OH AND IN THE LATER CHAPTERS WE KINDA ABANDNED THE WHOLE PIRATE TALK. IT BECAME CONFUSING. SORRY.

Chapter 2

And Bound Her In Her Bone.

James sighed. It was the 4th day his daughter was missing. He was still mad at her for fighting with the pirates, but he still wanted her back. **"Bloody pir-"** a Navy man running inside cut him off. **"What is it?"** He asked.  
**"Pirates, at the harbor, they have your daughter!!"** He said in a rushed voice. James stood up and ran down to the harbor. Sandy stood in the front of the crew with Joseph, Rita and Nick. Joseph had a gun to her head.  
**"Sandy!!"** James said. Joseph smiled at him.  
**"What do you want? Let her go!!"** James said.  
**"Not without the map you stole from Jack, mate."** Joseph said.

Nick was holding back laughter.

"**Do they all have to wear that ridiculous wig?**" She asked Rita. Rita nodded. "**They all have their hair like that. Only the important ones have the wigs.**" She murmured back.

**"Don't make fun of the wig."** Sandy mumbled.  
**"The map? What map?"** James asked. Joseph sighed.  
**"I don't think you be understanding. The Map to The fountain of Youth that you stole from Jack."** He said getting angry. He cocked the pistol. Sandy flinched.  
_"I didn't think he'd go that far..."_ She thought. Jack came out from behind Nick. He was crouched hiding before that.

"**Aye mate. You remember when you caught me near the Spanish Florida? When you were still Commodore?**" Nick sighed.

"**He's such a chicken...**"Rita nodded.

**"Jack Sparrow?! What're you doing here?"** James asked. Joseph looked over at James. James sighed. **"Fine. As long as I also get to lock up Sparrow."** He said. Joseph nodded.  
**"Agreed."** James took out the map from his coat and handed to Joseph. Joseph put away his pistol and shoved Sandy towards him. He looked over to Jack. **"It's been nice knowing ye Jack."** He said as two men started to drag Jack away, handcuffed.

Jack went to protest.

"**Hey! What about me cleaning up?**" Nick sighed and Rita grinned.

"**I guess you're back to cleaning Turner.**" Nick poked Joseph.

"**So is that it? Can we leave this stinking city yet?**" She asked.

**"Yes, and oh Rita, you are doing the cleaning."** Joseph said as they got back on the ship. Rita groaned. Nick grinned

."**Don't worry Rita. It only took me 8 hours to do it the first time completely.**"

**"And Nick, The crew's lives are in your hands."** Joseph said.

"**What's that supposed to mean?**" She asked. Rita began cleaning reluctantly.

**"If you steer us into a rock, or a reef, or a storm, we could all die."** He said. She scoffed.

"**I've done this before.**" She went to the wheel. "**So where to?**" Joseph opened the map.

**"Well...we go east from here it looks like."** He said. She spun the wheel the wrong direction for a few and then in the correct direction making the ship rock a bit. "**Um...There were lobster marks.**" Rita smirked giggling. Joseph sighed.

**"Maybe you should go back to cleaning."** He said.

"**I CAN DO THIS!!!**" Nick yelled not wanting to clean. Rita got up and shoved her aside.

"**You're doing it all wrong.**" She started her elaborate explanation on how to steer then went back to cleaning. Nick grinned and began NOT crashing them into stuff. Joseph sighed.

**"So...after that..."** Joseph took out a compass.

**"We're going the wrong way. Turn stern."** He said. She turned the ship and grinned.

"**So there. I can do this.**" She looked out behind them to the shrinking Port Royal. Then she saw...a dingy? The grin became an amused one. "**Look's like Jack's escaped. And has decided to follow us.**" She said. Well she thought it was Jack. No sure sign of telling yet.

Sandy grumbled something. **"I'm following them no matter what. I don't care what James says."** She grumbled. Joseph looked out at the Dingy with his telescope. He chuckled.  
**"Looks like the Governor's Daughter wants to be a pirate after all."** He said. Nick laughed.

"**Doesn't think we're "dirty filth" anymore does she?**" She asked. Rita stood up to see for herself. Joseph handed Rita the Telescope.

**"Should we give her a break?"** He asked Nick. Rita looked and began to laugh. Nick nodded.

"**Should I steer back to her or should we just slow down?**"

**"I think we should slow.**" Joseph said. She turned the wheel a bit making the wind catch the sails in the wrong way, yet still making it seem they were going straight. Joseph threw down a rope as Sandy got closer. He hauled her to deck. **"Nice to see you've come back."** He laughed. Nick grinned and put her hand up in a small wave from her new spot. Rita looked up and stood wiping her hands on her pant legs. Sandy looked over to them.

**"How'd this happen?"** She asked, raising a brow. Nick grinned.

"**A certain argument.**" She said. Rita turned and glared then grinned to Sandy.

"**How'd you get outta there? I'd think they lock you in your room forever to keep you from leaving again.**"

Nick nodded. "**And I bet we're gonna have another encounter with the Interceptor as soon as they find she's gone.**"

**"Well...yes they did lock me in my room, but it's easy to get out. Then I took a dingy and I came here...so we got a good few hours until they figure it all out."** Sandy said.  
**"So you broke out, stole a boat... you're beginning to sound like a Sparrow."** Joseph said.

**"I"M NOT A SPARROW!"** She yelled. **"Oh and speaking of Sparrow, I was able to get this outta the pile of stuff they took away from him."** She held up Jack's compass. Nick grinned.

"**Nice. So open it.**" She said. "**Let it point you to your heart's desire.**" Sandy stared at it.

**"No thanks. You do it."** She threw it to Joseph. He barely caught it. He opened it and it pointed to his right. He closed his eyes, shut it and handed it to Rita.  
**"You do it."** He said. Rita opened it and looked. She grinned. The point was going in circles meaning she was on top of what she wanted.

"**Heh well my heart's desire is found. **"It was to be at sea. She tossed it to Nick who tossed it back to Sandy without opening it.

"**I don't want to know yet.**"

**"Well, Captain you're the one who opened it, where'd it point to?"** Sandy asked. Joseph blushed slightly.  
**"Uh well about that..."** Nick and Rita grinned.

"**Come one Capt'n tell us.**" They chanted.

**"I'm not telling you so back off!!"** He barked. He walked to his quarters. Sandy sighed.

**"So let's see."** She said. She opened it up and it spun around just like Rita's had done. Rita ran back to cleaning. Nick concentrated on steering the ship.** "Hey, is the Captain always like that?"** Sandy asked, closing the compass and attaching it to her belt. Nick nodded.

"**Yeah, He'll find something utterly important but then won't tell us what it is.**"

**"Really? Well, I don't think it was that important. I saw where it pointed."** Sandy said. Nick grinned,

"**You did? Where'd it point?**" She was hoping for some blackmail here.

**"You."** Sandy said. **"It pointed to his right, right at you. So I'm thinking crush here."** She said. Nick blinked.

"**Me? You're joking. It was probably pointed through me to the wheel.**" She said, telling Sandy wrong and telling herself it wasn't true.

**"No, it was straight at you."** Sandy said, recalling what happened.

"**No. You were looking at it from an angle!**" She said, now really trying not to believe it. Sandy shrugged.

**"I'm giving you my opinion. Here."** Sandy took the compass off her belt and handed it to Nick. **"Make use of it, I know I won't."** She said, walking over to Rita and helping her with cleaning. She took the compass and almost opened it, but didn't want to. She went back to steering. Rita grinned.

"**Well never thought I'd be seeing proof of the Capt'n so called 'crush' as you put it."**

**"And the proof is that little compass. I say we make him open it again."** Sandy said.

"**And how would ye be doing that?**" Rita asked, sitting up ignoring that she was supposed to be cleaning. Sandy shrugged.

**"Maybe get him drunk and..."** Sandy trailed off. Rita laughed.

"**Drunk? That's impossible. Capt'n got more tricks up his sleeve. He'll be staying un-drunk for a while. He wouldn't want to have the new plan found out by Nick again would he?**" She said lowering her voice a bit. "**Plus your father will be on our tail by sunrise tomorrow and we'll be in for a heck of a battle. That is if he cares that you've become a pirate.**" Sandy shrugged. **"Most likely. But I dunno. Hopefully not. And how come he never gets drunk? That doesn't make any sense."** Sandy said.

"**He is always on his toes. If you come up behind him with a pistol, he's likely to already have a cannon pointed your way.**" Rita answered, laughing a bit. Sandy laughed.  
**"YOU DO KNOW THAT YOU'RE RIGHT ABOVE MY CABIN AND I CAN HEAR WHAT YOU ARE SAYING?!"** A very angry Joseph yelled up.

**"Eeep!"** Sandy yelled in fright.

"**Um...Eh...Well Capt'n I can explain all of this in a very precise way.**" Rita said nervously. "**Hey at least I didn't tell what you're up to!**" She yelled back down.

**"Huh?"** Sandy asked.  
**"That's enough!"** He yelled. Rita grinned nervously.

"**Oh nothing!**" She scrubbed the floor harder. Nick let the ship run free as she went to knock on the door of Joseph's quarters. Joseph answered.

**"What?"** He asked. Sandy raised an eyebrow then she started scrubbing with Rita. "**We've come across a group of...of dots so far.**" She said pointing out to sea where a bunch of small dots on the horizon were. Joseph walked over to the edge of the Pearl. He took out his Telescope.

**"I see...land."** He said. He put his telescope up and took out the map. **"Strange, there are no islands on this."** He mumbled. Nick ran over.

"**I swear I went the right way.**" She said not wanting to get blamed for this. He took out a compass.

**"We're going the right way."** He said. He looked up towards the islands. He quickly turned to Rita. **"Rita, do you know any islands off of Port Royal?"** He asked. Rita shook her head. Nick sighed

."**Well maybe they aren't real islands. Maybe a mirage?**"

**"Or maybe...'Phantom Islands'."** Joseph said. Sandy blinked.  
**"I've heard of those! They seem to disappear off maps after proven non-existent."** Sandy said. Nick scoffed.

"**Non-existent? They're right there aren't they?! ( )**"She said pointing. Rita grinned."

**And I'm sure Capt'n you've heard of that treasure right?**" Joseph smiled. **"I sure have.**  
**"Well, it's like they seem to drift around the map...kinda like Jack's island, 'it can only be found by those who already know where it is.'** Sandy explained. Nick growled.

"**DONT GO WISE ON ME!!( )**"She said getting a bit angry one that Sandy was being smart, two that she didn't know what the treasure was, and three these islands were stupid and leaving her out of understanding the whole conversation.** "I'm not; I'm just trying to help you understand!"** Sandy retorted. **"I've read about them before. But I don't know what the treasure is."** She said, looking up at Joseph. Rita grinned.

"**There's a reason Capt'n likes this one. The Manzana Isles, the place holding the tree bearing the apples of youth.**" She said looking to Nick who to she said. "**Happy?**"

**"Not what we were looking for but it works."** Joseph said. **"I heard that it has few islands, each a fair size and you need to collect clues to where the Apples of Youth are."** He said. Rita nodded.

"**That's how it goes. Does the silly circular twist map say anything about them?**" She asked. Nick glared at her then went to halt the ship before they drifted too far. Joseph started turning some of the pieces.

**"Yes, it does."** He said after a second. **"He who seeks the Apples of Youth,"** He said and he turned it again. **"The clue time tells on..."** He turned it a few more times. **"The island farthest south."** He said. He looked up. **"So the Island closest to us."** He said. Nick grinned.

"**Which would be that one.** She pointed. "**What what about that time part?**" Joseph shrugged.

**"We'll find out when we get there, most likely."** He said. She sighed and sailed the ship into the sand bank which was weird because there was no reef to stop them.

"**So...Who wants to get off first?**" Nick asked.

**"I will."** Joseph said. He went onto land. He looked around. There was a dense jungle close to shore and he could have sworn he saw some kind of stone building in the distance. **"Looks safe!!"** He called up. Sandy went next. Nick and Rita followed along with two armed crewmates.

"**Where to?**" Nick asked. Joseph took out his sword. Sandy did too. **"Into the forest."** He said, leading the way. Sandy fell back with Nick and Rita.  
**"How's he so sure?"** Nick shrugged, Rita answered.

"**He's Capt'n he sees things the crew doesn't notice.**" Sandy raised an eyebrow then looked back ahead. Joseph was cutting away Vines as much as he could from their path.

The forest was hot and it felt like they were surrounded on all sides by danger. Nick followed her pistols drawn and cocked.

"**You sure you know where you're taking us?**"

**"Aye!"** Joseph grunted. Sandy sighed.  
**"This place is so weird."** She said.

"**Weird? It's downright freaky.**" Rita said. Nick elbowed her.

"**Don't be such a chicken.**" Joseph suddenly stopped. Sandy almost ran into him. **"Captain, what is it?"** Sandy asked. Nick poked her head around Sandy. They were in a straight line. She was trying to see why the Captain stopped.

"**What's wrong?**"

"**Be quiet and stay there!"** He whispered. He walked foreword a couple of steps to show an animal's dead body rotting on the ground. He poked it with his sword. Sandy knew what it was. **"It's a boar."** She whispered to Nick. **"I've read about them."** Nick sighed.

"**Just because we're pirates doesn't mean we're little kids. I know what a boar is! It's some stupid wild pig.**" She whispered back somewhat angerly. Rita shushed her.

**"The question is who did this to it?"** Joseph said. He signaled for them to move on. **"Be even more alert."** He said. Nick walked on and Rita followed behind walking backwards, Nick leading her.

"**Hurry up. You're really slow for walking backwards.**" She whisper/yelled back to her. After awhile longer they found a good resting place. They all sat down in the shade of a tree. (There were only 6 of them.) Joseph sighed. Nick grinned happy for some reason.

"**That time part is still bugging me...**"She said. She didn't know what it meant but she kept think about it. Rita sighed.

"**Will you give it a rest? It said the southern island. Shut up already!**"

**"No, the time part still has to do with something."** Joseph said. Nick stuck her tongue out.

"**HA!**" Rita rolled her eyes.

"**But we don't know what so why not just ignore it for now?**"

**"Because if we don't think about it now, we might not have time to think about it later. Savvy?"** Joseph said Rita sighed

"**Fine. But we don't even have an idea. Time tells? What the heck is that supposed to mean?**" Nick shrugged.

"**That time will point us to south?**" Joseph shook his head, putting his hand on his forehead. **"I really don't know. Time...TIME...years, minutes, months, seconds, numbers, hands, clocks, round..."** Joseph started naming stuff about clocks and time.  
**"Wait...clocks!!"** Sandy exclaimed. Joseph looked over at her.  
**"What about them?"** he asked.  
**"What if at a certain time, at a certain place, we might learn where the next clue is? 'Time tells'."** She suggested. Nick nodded and then looked at the blinding sun.

"**Yeah but the map didn't say what time. It said south, time tells, and clue.**" She said. Rita spoke up.

"**Well the southernmost time in six. Maybe then?**"

**"Maybe."** Joseph said, looking up at Nick (who was an opposite of him.). He gasped and quickly stood up. **"Nick, move."** He mumbled. **"Move Now!!"** He yelled, pulling her away from her spot. He took out his sword. Sandy looked over at where Nick had been and saw a person. (It looked like one of the Cannibals) He was holding a spear that she guessed had been brought down where Nick had been sitting. She quickly stood up. Joseph looked around and saw more men coming towards them. The one who had tried to kill Nick attacked Joseph with his spear.   
**"Gah!"** Joseph yelled in alarm and he quickly dodged and parried, sending the man flying backwards. **"Go ahead! I saw a stone building ahead, take refuge there for now!"** He said. Sandy moved away from the fight, pulling Rita and Nick with her. One of the crewmembers stayed behind. Rita gladly followed but Nick didn't want to leave the two of the fighting an unknown number of enemies.

"**We can't just leave them there!**" She protested pulling back. Rita pulled her harder.

"**Oh yes we can. Now COME ON!**" She gave a tug that landed Nick on her butt. Nick glared and stood up.

"**You wouldn't want us to leave you there would you?**" Joseph and the crewmember ran over to them.

**"You're not leaving us, so yeah, c'mon!!"** Joseph said, looking at Nick. The people where following them. **"Hurry, before they corner us!"** He said, grabbing Nick's arm and pulling her along. Sandy followed quickly, pulling Rita along behind her. The other crewmember was waiting for them. When they caught up he fell behind Rita and the crewmember that fought with Joseph. Rita sighed.

"**What and who the heck were they?**" She demanded catching her breath. Nick was a bit flustered being dragged along like that and didn't reply. She wanted the spinning in her head to stop.

**"I don't know,"** Joseph said. He looked ahead and saw the stone building.

**"C'mon, we'll probably be safe there."** He said, nodding towards the building. Rita who wanted to get as far away from those things as possible, pulled Nick along, all the while just causing the spinning to worsen. Nick complained.

"**Ehh can't we just stop moving for a sec?**" Rita stared.

"**And get chopped into bits? I don't think so.**"

She pulled faster. Joseph reached the stone thing first. It was kinda big; maybe the inside was as big as a room in a house.

**"Dead end?!"** Joseph yelled when he reached the back. **"Damn it!!"** He yelled pounding on the wall. Sandy walked around and as she reached the southeastern corner a trap door opened up and she fell through.  
**"AAH!!"** She screamed and she hit the ground. **"Well, here's a way."** She said, standing up and rubbing her back. She felt something all over her but didn't cry out. Joseph ran over and signaled the crewmembers, Rita and Nick over.  
**"Go on down."** He said to them. Nick just sat down ignoring them. Rita sighed.

"**I'll go..**."She kinda jumped down and landed on her feet with her hands balancing her. "**Oh eww! It's wet...**"She got up rubbing her hands on the wall only to whine again. "**And the walls are wet too...**"

**"Nick, you better go. Do you wanna be killed?"** Joseph said, looking over at her. **"We have a better chance down there then up here. It may just be an old well system. It might lead to the next clue."** He said. Nick sighed and slumped down kinda sliding on the wall and landed like Rita did. Rita was still complaining.

"**If it's a well system where's the water?**"She asked. "**Last time I checked the water was near the top of the wells." **She retorted, still not happy about the wetness. Joseph jumped down, followed by the two crewmembers.

**"Maybe something causes all the water to leave the well."** HE shrugged. **"We better get moving anyway."** He said. He started walking along the tunnel. Sandy was complaining too.  
**"Well at least you didn't land on your back!"** She said.

"**But then I wouldn't have to **_**feel**_** the slimy water.**" Nick was walking behind Joseph and Rita and Sandy behind her. Nick sighed then yelled the both of them.

"**Will you stop your bickering?**" Sandy shut up. After trudging for awhile, they saw a wide opening with an upward slope. Joseph walked up it and looked around. It was getting late and they were still in the forest. He walked ahead, poking his head in some bushes. He gasped.  
**"Guys, I found something."** He said, pushing through the bushes. Sandy looked over at Nick. Rita got all excited.

"**What? A clue? The tree? An apple?**" Nick sighed.

"**Stupid. They wouldn't put the tree or an apple from the tree on the first island. Would they?**"

**"It be a sundial."** Joseph said. Sandy looked curious and followed Joseph. Rita scoffed.

"**Oh wow a sundial.**" Nick hit her head.

"**Shut up. It's part of the clue idiot**"

**"According to this it's..."** Joseph took a good look. **"5:57."** He said.  
**"So 'time tells'?"** He turned to Nick, Sandy and Rita, trying to figure out what next. Nick recited the clue.

"**He who seeks the Apples of Youth, the clue time tells on, the island farthest south**." She said tired and leaned against the dial's support. Rita thought a bit.

"**Which way is south from here?**" Joseph took out his compass.

**"Our left."** He said. (The were standing so that the three was at the bottom) Rita thought some more.

"**So when the time points south. That would mean 6. It will tell us? I don't know. I had something, but I lost it.**"

**"And it's almost 6."** Joseph said. Sandy looked around. She saw a spot in the sky where the sun was able to come down through the trees. There was nothing else but plant life around. Rita pointed and began to walk towards the sunspot.

"**Is that it? The clue?**" She said. Nick was half asleep. She had been up early and was dragged around and now just wanted some rest. As it turned 6 the shadow stretched over to a bush.

**"Maybe...?"** Joseph said. He walked over and searched through the bush. He found a rock and picked it up. A piece of cloth flew up and hit Rita on the back of her head. Rita yelled in protest.

"**Okay who's the wise guy?**" She turned around, her face in the cloth. "**WTFH IS THAT?!**" She said backing up. Nick awoke up to Rita's screaming.

"**Eh? Did you find it?**" She asked before drifting off again. Rita pulled the cloth so she could see it. Sandy sighed. She looked over at Nick.

**"Ni--!!"** She tried to yell out, but a hand flew over her mouth. A sharp arrowhead-like-thing was pushed against her neck. The same thing happened to Nick and then Rita. Joseph turned around and met the man he was fighting with earlier. He had a spear up to his throat. He said something in a foreign language and everyone was tied up. They were all carried down the opposite way they had been in the tunnel, and out into a town like area. Nick was asleep and didn't really notice anything. Rita was trying to fight her bonds. The man with the spear went over and poked Nick for a while, seeing if she was alive. Nick murmured a bit then actually said something audible

"**Go away...Get your stupid apple and let me sleep...**"Rita sighed.

_She really is stupid. Isn't she._' She thought. She tried kicking her up but couldn't get to her. The man looked surprised then walked over to Rita. He looked at her, nodded then walked over to Sandy. He nodded like he did to Rita and then walked over to Joseph. He looked at Joseph interestingly.   
**"Eh...eunuchy, snip-snip."** He said, making a scissor-like motion. All the other people looked at one another.  
**"Eunuchy, snip-snip."** They repeated.  
**"What the fucking hell?! I'M NOT EUNACH!!"** Joseph yelled. Nick rolled over. Rita was laughing.

"**OMG!!!**" Joseph began to fight against his bounds.

**"Let me go!!!"** He yelled. Sandy was laughing too.  
**"Some how 'Jackisms' have come all the way here."** She said.  
**"Now's not the time for jokes!! We're about to be killed!!"** Joseph barked. Everything went quiet. Rita stopped laughing. Then quietly said.

"**How do you know they're going to kill us? They just asked you if you're a eunuch...**"Then began to laugh a little.

**"They're cannibals! They tried to kill Nick earlier!"** He said. Sandy nodded to the man with the spear.  
**"Oi, let us go?"** She asked as he came over. She nodded over to the way they came in. He walked over to another man and they began to bicker in their language. **"Wow that might work."** She said. Rita stopped laughing again.

"**OOH. Getting protective are we Capt'n?**"

**"I am not!"** He retorted. The men snapped at the bounds were cut. Joseph stood up and marched towards the entrance.

**"Eunachy, snip-snip!!"** The man yelled, waving good-bye. Everyone else mimicked him.   
**"Eunachy, snip-snip!!"** Rita laughed some more.

"**Ooh this is gonna be a long joke when the crew hears about this.**"** Oh shut up."** Joseph said.  
**"Thank you!"** Sandy said waving. After awhile of backtracking they finally made it to the ship. Joseph was quite the whole time. Rita was dragging Nick along the ground, which was still asleep.

"**My god she's slept through the whole thing!**" She complained. Then she did a back take. "**Wait what about this?**" She pulled the cloth out. It had some sort of writing on it. Not English she noticed. Joseph looked at it.

**"What the hell?"** He asked, looking perplexed. Rita dropped Nick's arms (she was dragging her by them) and looked at the cloth as well.

"**What is that?**" She asked pointing to the symbols. There was an arrowhead, a pair of scissors, and an apple.

**"Oh god I know what the Scissors mean."** Joseph said.

**-To be continued-**

Ok, so don't blame us if it doesn't sound right. It didn't sound right to us either Xx

Without noticing that the two crewmembers were left in Cannibal City.


	3. The Sea Be Ours and By the Powers,

Hoist the Colors

By: Man-Eating-Tree

We only own Rita Jones, Joseph Barbossa, The Manzana Tree, Sandy Norrington, and Nick Turner. We made up most of the astonishingly absurd quest things. Pirates of the Caribbean Characters, Ships, and other icons are © the person who made them.

WARNING: SOMETIMES WE ADD RANDOM PLOT TWISTS AND LEMONS. BE AWARE. OH AND IN THE LATER CHAPTERS WE KINDA ABANDNED THE WHOLE PIRATE TALK. IT BECAME COMFUSING. SORRY.

Chapter 3

The Sea Be Ours and By the Powers,

Rita held the paper inspecting it. "**Okay so...We make Capt'n an eunuch with an arrow head to find the apple?**"

**"WHAT THE FUCK?!? HELL NO!!!"** Joseph yelled.

Rita laughed. "**You really think I'd go with that?! No. Maybe those cannibals know something. They were calling you Eunuchy Snip Snip.**"

**"What about the way it's pointing. Where it was we where east, and it was pointing north. So maybe it's saying that 'eunuchy snip-snip' goes north to get to the apple? Or maybe to where the clue to the apple"** Joseph suggested.

Rita grinned.

"**I think now. We have an official nickname.**" She said. Nick rolled over. Rita looked down. **"Well if have to go north who's driving?**" She said kicking Nick a bit.

**"Nick, wake up!!! If you don't then you'll have to clean the BOTTOM of the ship next time we make port!!"** Joseph yelled.

Nick jolted awake. "**Eh no I'm up!**" She murmured sitting up. She was bruised a bit from when Rita dragged her.

**"Now stay alert and take us North!!"** Joseph said.

She stumbled over to the wheel and led the ship around to the northern side. **"North of the island or north island, which one, Capt'n?**" She asked. Rita was messing with the twisty map not really knowing what she was doing.

**"I'm thinking the Northern Island."** He said.

She nodded and steered to the top of the group of islands. Rita was still playing with the map.

"**Rita, what are you doing?"** Joseph asked, walking over to her. Sandy was looking out over the sea.

Rita looked up. "**Messing around.**" Nick was still driving.

**"Why?"** He asked, board with nothing better to do. Sandy sighed.  
**"Hey what if the islands did the phantom thing while we where on one?"** She asked.

Rita shrugged. "**I don't really know. I'm bored I guess.**"

Nick answered to Sandy; "**Well I guess we would disappear to where the islands do.**"

Sandy looked freaked out. **"Then who knows what will happen?!"** She asked.  
**"Don't get ye self all worked up."** Joseph said.

Nick grinned. "**We'll just have to wait for the island to reappear.**" She said. Rita spun the center circle (the one with the ship) around making the ship upside down. "**Eh why would a ship turn over on a clear day?**"(A clear day is the background of the ship)

**"They had to rock the ship. Jack was being retarded and started running between the sides of the ship. It turned it over."** Joseph said. Soon they struck land.

She blinked. "**Why did they turn the ship over on purpose?**" She asked. Rita hadn't heard the full story yet. Nick looked at the island. It was mainly forest like the other one except the center was a dry clearing. With different colored stones and plates.

**"Up is down. They needed to get back from Davy Jones' Locker."** Joseph muttered.

She grinned. "**Oh this one?**" She said turning the map so it showed 'Up is Down'. "**I thought it meant like to go in the opposite direction.**" She said. She walked off the ship after Nick did.

Joseph followed, followed by Sandy. **"Hey, Nick, try not to get killed this time, ok?"** Joseph called.

Nick turned glaring. "**Well that's not my fault! I was tired. If you hadn't made me wake up so damned early.**" She muttered the last two sentences. Rita grinned.

"**Well come on Eunuchy. Lets go!**" She ran towards the forest.

**"I'M NOT EUNUCHY I'LL PROVE IT!!"** He yelled running after. Sandy started cracking up. She followed also.

Nick sighed and ran after. She was behind Joseph and said. **"You realized what you just said don't you?**"

**"Yes."** He mumbled. **"She better not **_**dare**_** take that seriously."** He said, glaring at Rita.

Rita grinned. **"I wont!**" She called back before tripping. She has fallen over a yellow stone about the size of a head. Nick looked at it. "**WTH? Since when are rocks yellow?**"

Sandy stopped behind Nick. **"Yeah. What is with that?"** She asked. Joseph helped Rita up.

Rita got up. "**Geez that hurt!**" She said kicking the rock. Then her face went a bit red and she grabbed her foot. Nick grinned.

"**And I bet that hurt even more.**"

**"Are you ok?"** Joseph asked lamely. Sandy laughed.  
**"I'm agreeing with Nick on this."** She said.

Rita glared. "**Oh I'm just **_**fine**_**. The rock's just a little bit hard!**" She said. Nick poked the rock then tried to pick it up.

"**Damned. That thing is heavy. Anyone want to try?**"

Joseph tried but nothing happened. **"Maybe if you all try..."** He suggested. Sandy walked over.  
**"I like that idea."** She said.

Nick shook her head. **"Just let us try one at a time! Just because you're "the man" here doesn't mean Rita or Sandy can't pick it up!**" She said. Rita shook her head.

"**If I cant even stand kicking the thing I wont be able to pick it up.**"

**"And I'm not that strong..."** Sandy said.  
**"Well, I **_**AM**_** the only guy here."** Joseph said, sticking his tongue out.

Nick rolled her eyes. **"Just because you're a guy don't think me or the other two cant kick your ass.**" She said. Rita sighed.

"**Sandy just try to pick the rock up.**"

**"Fine I'll play your little game."** Sandy said, sighing. She bent down to pick it up. She lifted it.   
**"What...the...hell..."** Joseph said, staring at Sandy.

Nick blinked. "**Wow...Well let's bring it over in the clearing. It might be something important or what not.**" She said pointing. Rita was already there lying in the warm sand.

**"Ok."** Sandy said, nodding. She walked over to the clearing.  
**"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?!"** Joseph yelled, running after her.

Nick grinned. "**Just face it Capt'n. Sandy's stronger then you.**" Rita chuckled at that remark the shoved both of them on the warm sand. Nick yelled." **WHAT THE HE-OOOHH...That feels nice...**"She was lying on the sand and it was just so...warm...

**"WAAAH!"** Joseph yelled in shock. He fell almost EXACAUTALY on top of Nick. **"I'll kill you I swear I will."** Joseph mumbled, not knowing whom he was lying on.

Nick blinked, well as well as she could, her face being is sand. '_WTH is on top of me? Oh God this feels so weird. Please let that be a lesbo Rita..._'She didn't and couldn't look.

Sandy burst out laughing. **"Wow, I didn't think you two were up for it!!"** She said, cracking up.  
**"Huh?"** Joseph said. He opened his eyes. **"OH GOD!!!! NICK I-I-I'M SO SORRY!!!"** He yelled, scrambling off of her. His face was bright red. **"And disgusting!!"** He yelled at Sandy, turning to face her.  
**"That's not what's going through you head, is it?"** She asked, stopping her laughter. Joseph was about to reply but decided it'd be best not to. He stormed off towards the heart of the island.

Nick was still lying on the ground trying to stop her mind from overloading. '_OMG THAT WAS JOSEPH!! IMMA KILL RITA!! But then Sandy...AND WHAT ABOUT JOSEPH?_' Similar thought filled her mind. She flipped over on her back then stood up. Rita was sit cross-legged next to her grinning her head off. Nick glared and shoved her face into the sand. Rita got up spitting out sand.

"**Oh eww what was…**" She stopped. Nick had ran after Joseph.

Sandy put her rock down on a yellow plate. **"Hey I found a matching thingy!"** She yelled. Joseph took out his sword and cut a piece of wood out of a tree, leaving a big mark. He stood there holding his sword, still bright red.  
**"I've blown it."** He muttered. He heard something coming up behind him and quickly took his gun out, turned and cocked it. He noticed it was Nick.

Rita went to look.

"**Okay cool. Now did anything happen? A click or something?**"

Nick was looking down.

"**Blown what exactly?**" She murmured.

**"I dunno. Cap'n was shouting when I put it down."** She said.

Joseph put his gun away. **"Nothing!"** He said, blushing more.

Rita looked at the plate. **"Well pick it up and set it down again before they start yelling again.**"

Nick looked up. **"Will you stop hiding! Sandy and Rita have both said it. I'm beginning to think its true! Stop lying!**"

Sandy did and it made a cool buzzy noise. 

**"I don't know what you're talking about! They're just stupid!"** Joseph said.

Nick untied the compass from her neck and shoved it at him, still looking down and not at him.

"**THEN PROVE IT! Tell me its lies and prove it!**"

Rita grinned. **"Well did you find any other abnormal rocks or plates?**" She asked. **"If it just made a noise then probably there's more.**"

Sandy shrugged. 

**"I don't have to!"** Joseph said.

Rita stood up. **"Then lets look...-looks in direction Joseph and Nick went-...Away from them.**"

Nick looked up her face a bit wet and her eyes watering with tears. **"Will you just open it! Stop lying to yourself, the crew...Stop lying to me!**"

**"I'd agree on that."** Sandy said. 

Joseph looked taken aback. **"D-Don't cry!"** He said. **"I won't open it. You never opened it."** He said. **"And I-I shouldn't! I'm the captain!"**

Rita went in the opposite direction of where Nick and Joseph were. She tripped on...sand? She sat up and looked where her foot made the trip mark. She felt around it. **"Another rock!**" She yelled a bit POed that she tripped on a rock.

Nick looked at him. "**That's your excuse is it? You're captain? You're not just captain! You're a man who's denying his truth! Open it!**"

**"Cool, what color is it?"** Sandy asked.

Joseph sighed. **"No matter what it says, I'm still your captain...it wouldn't be right!!"** He said. **"What am I saying...?"** He muttered very quietly.

"**What's not right about it?! You're saying that you don't want to know that it's true!! What's so wrong about loving someone?!**" Nick said crying more.

Rita was clearing the sand away from it. **"Its...gray.**" She said. **"Help me clear the sand away from the whole thing.**"

**"M'Kay."** Sandy said, moving tons of sand. 

**"I don't know. It's just...you'll have to always make sure that person's safe all the time...you'd always worry about them."** He said.

She smiled a tiny bit.

"**And that's what's wonderful about it...**"She said quietly.

Rita and Sandy were digging around the grey rock, which was about a quarter way unburied. The sand was wet underneath and was letting the dry top sand fall over it burying it while they tried to dig.

**"Stupid Sand!!"** Sandy yelled.

Joseph looked at her. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Nick wasn't really expecting this and pulled back. She looked at him for a while.

Rita growled and dug where she was sitting, making a hole towards the rock. **"Make a bigger area.**" Nick rushed in hugging him.

"**You shouldn't have lied.**"

Sandy copied Rita.

Joseph blushed then pushed away. **"We should get back to Rita and Sandy. They must be board by now."** Joseph said, walking out of the forest to Rita and Sandy digging a hole.  
**"Do I **_**really**_** want to ask?"** He raised an eyebrow.

Nick stayed behind not wanting to deal with Rita and Sandy with her eyes red and face wet from crying. Rita looked up. "**Oh hey. We found another rock. But its gray...So it might just be a rock...But its the same size and shape!**" She said.

Joseph sighed. **"Tried picking it up?"** He asked. Sandy looked over at Rita.  
**"Uh...no...oh and by the by, where's Nick?"** Sandy said. **"What'd you guys do?"** She asked. Joseph blushed slightly.

Nick came out dried and clear eyed, like nothing happened. "**Nothing. He just...got a little lost.**" She said. '_Yeah lost in his trust. He didn't trust the truth._' She thought.

Rita looked at her trying to find a flaw.

"**Aha. Why is your shirt wet?**" She asked. Nick looked at her.

"**I was taking a drink and Joseph almost cut my hand off thinking I was another one of those crazy cannibals.**" She said holding up her little canteen thing.(like Mr.Gibb's) Rita grinned.

"**Then why are you just now starting to use his name?**" Nick blinked. '_Damn...She got me there..._'Nick didn't say a word.

Joseph was still holding the compass at his side. **"You can call me that if you want."** Joseph said, shrugging. **"I really don't care."**   
**"What's with the compass?"** Sandy asked. Joseph looked shocked.  
**"Huh?"** He asked.

Nick looked at the compass. **"Why do you have my compass? You have your own.**" She said grabbing it trying to cover up. Rita was suspicious.

"**Nick you still haven't answered my question.**"

**"Hey, there's more important stuff, right? Like the rock. That has to be more important, right?"** He said, blushing more now.

Rita grinned and stood up. **"No what's more important is the two of you.**" She put an arm on each shoulder like it was a three-hug. **"So what happened. And don't lie this time Nick.**" Nick glared and pulled out a pistol with her free hand. **"Let go of us of you won't have anything to grab with.**" She said almost in a growl. Rita blinked and let go saying

"**Protective.**" In that stupid singsong voice.

"**Fine. I'll say it with pride. I kissed her."** Joseph said. Sandy looked surprised.  
**"Oh gosh, something IS going on between you two?"** She exclaimed.

Rita was ignoring them and digging out the rock. It was completely uncovered now. **"Well it's not mine. Here Joseph you try.**" Nick looked down.

**"Okay."** He said. He lifted it up.  
**"Hey cool, it's his."** Sandy said. **"No really though, Rita, I was suspecting more of a reaction."**

Rita shrugged. **"Find the plate. Oi, Nick look for another stupid rock!**" Nick shook her head.

"**I'm helping look for the plate for Joseph's.**" She murmured. Rita grinned and walked away only to trip on another rock.

"**WTH?! ARE THESE THINGS OUT TO GET ME?!**"

Joseph laughed. **"Watch where you're going!"** He said. He smiled at Nick and quickly found the plate. He put the rock on it.

Nick looked at the plate. There were the same picture things like on the cloth. Rita was digging the other rock up. **"This one's blue!!!**"

"**Cool!"** Joseph yelled. He pulled Nick away for a sec. **"Nick, forget about what happened today, okay? Forget all that you can. I don't want to be blamed if you get hurt. And I know you will, don't say you won't. Bad things happen when pirates fall in love****. It never works out. You know what happened to you're father, and also to Davy Jones. My father gave up piracy for love. That's the reason I hid it. I couldn't stop myself from liking you in the end though..."** Joseph explained. He looked at Nick for a second then he walked over to Rita.  
**"Who's do you think that is?"** He asked.

Rita shrugged. **"Well you and Sandy have already picked your up. So its mine or Nicks.**" She continued trying to dig it up. Nick just stood in place for a second then walked over to Rita.

"**If they're so light to one person why are you digging them out? Just pick it up.**" She bent down to grab it and it came out of the sand. Rita sighed.

"**Shall I wait for another rock to trip me?**" She asked. Nick grinned.

"**You seem to be good at that. Go ahead.**" Rita glared at her.

Joseph sighed. **"She right. Just start running around. And Let's find your plate now."** He said. He started looking around for a plate, with no luck. Sandy started looking around for another rock, maybe hidden somewhere or something. She didn't move much, though.

Rita sighed. She began walking around and surprising didn't trip. It was Nick and Joseph who tripped. Rita burst out laughing. **"Serves you right!**" She yelled in a joyful outburst. Nick sighed and began digging after setting her rock down. There were two plates. A blue one where Joseph tripped and a red one where Nick tripped.

Joseph grumbled something. **"Well there's a red rock next."** He said.  
**"Hey, I think this all sounds familiar, I think I've read about this place before, what was it called again?"** Sandy asked Rita.

Rita sighed. **"The Manzana Isles.**" She said. Nick had uncovered the red plate and called to Rita.

"**Hey Rita! You rock is red!**" She said. Rita rolled her eyes.

"**Why would mine be red? I don't even like red! I'm nothing like red!**" Nick scoffed.

"**Red is anger, duh. And you're always yelling.**" Rita glared.

**"Nick has a point."** Joseph said. **"Here's yours."** Joseph said to Nick. Sandy stopped.  
**"So we're looking for the Manzana of Youth?"** Sandy asked. She obviously wasn't paying attention earlier.

Nick put her rock on the plate. The same buzzing noise Sandy's made came. Nick laughed a bit.** "That sounded kinda funny.**" She said getting up. Rita sighed. **"Fine I get it. I yell a lot!**" She went to look for her rock. Then turned around. **"Then why is Sandy's yellow, Joseph's gray, and yours blue?**" She demanded grinning knowing that there would be good reasons she could make fun of.

**"Sandy's really happy all the time... I'm cold all the time...and she's depressed all the time. So no true."** Joseph said. Sandy walked over to Nick.  
**"Nick, I need to talk to you alone for a sec."** She said pulling her over near the shore.

Nick was dragged to her dislike.

"**What?**" She said turning around as they stopped.  
Rita's rock was being a strange on pretending to be a coconut. It was tied up in a coconut tree near Sandy's plate. Rita looked up.

"**Why the hell in my rock being a coconut?**" She complained as she tried to knock it out, hitting it with a stick.

Joseph started laughing.  
**"Nick, I want you to know at least. I read something about the Manzana tree of youth. Whoever who tried to take an apple from the tree, the tree will come to life and kill that person. I can tell you really like Captain and he likes you...so he might listen to you, 'kay?"** Sandy said. **"Try to tell him to stop the search."**

Rita took out her pistol.

"**Well if I shoot the rope...**"Nick blinked.

"**The tree is alive, alive?**" She said. Rita cocked her pistol and aimed. Nick shrugged. **"Well if you say so.**" She began to walk back. Rita shot and the rock fell on her head. She yelled out.

"**OMFG THESE ROCKS ARE OUT TO GET ME!!**" She said holding her head. Nick ran from the bushes.

"**I heard a shot. Anything wrong?**" She looked at Rita on the ground and the rock.

"**Do I want to know?**" She asked. Rita glared.

**"Yea. And I'm not lying."** Sandy said as she got out of the bushes. Joseph was cracking up.

Nick turned back.

"**Well I'll tell him but he'll just be like I am. Thinking that's just a load of-**"Rita interrupted her.

"**Oi! Look over there!**" She had placed her rock down and a pillar of some sort had come up from the ground.

**"I know I'm the only 'him' on this voyage. What do you need to tell me?"** Joseph asked, walking over to Nick.  
**"OOOOH! COOL!"** Sandy ran over to the pillar.

Nick blinked. **"Well Sandy told me that the tree is supposedly alive, alive, like with the walking and eating and stuff, and that it's going to eat you if you try to take an apple. Personally I think it's all just a load of-**"Rita interrupted again.

"**There's a chesty thing in the pillar!!**" She yelled. The pillar was of stone and a hollow about Nick's height(she's short okay!) where a boxy/chesty/thing was.

Joseph raised an eyebrow.

**"I think some people might just want it all to themselves."** He grumbled, walking towards the pillar. **"A chest you say?"**

Nick ran after him. **"If you think I'd even think about taking it all for myself! Anyway what would one do with apples that make you immortal. You only need one anyway.**" She said. Rita was going to grab the chest but Nick yelled out. **"You think its just going to let you take it?**" Rita looked at her.

"**Well yeah. That was the idea.**" Nick hit her head with the palm of her hand. **"What an idiot...**"

**"Well I be taking some an' selling them."** Joseph said. **"Just open it up."** He nodded to Rita.

Rita opened the chest and a gas came out knocking her out. Nick sighed. **"Told you so...**"She went to move Rita's body and began to pour water on her face. Rita woke up.

"**Eh?! What happened?**" Nick sighed.

"**The chest was rigged...**"

**"Thought so."** Joseph said. After the gas cleared he pulled out an old piece of tattered cloth.

Nick grinned and left Rita and walked over to Joseph. "**Is that why you had her open it?**"

**"Maybe."** He muttered. He opened the cloth. **"It's another clue. We're almost there."** He said.

Nick walked over. **"So what's it say?**" She asked. Rita got up murmuring about how she's always getting the bad side of things.

Joseph sighed.

**"The Manzanas of youth are hidden near where you stand. Trust in a compass to lead you to the tree of Immortality. But some treasures have consequences..."**Joseph trailed off a puzzled look on his face. He looked at Nick.

Nick shrugged.

"**Man eating trees?**" She suggested. Rita walked over.

"**Which tree?**" She asked. They were in the center of the island surrounded by forest.

**"The compass...Nick. Jack's compass."** Joseph said.

Nick looked at him.

"**But it wont-**"She stopped seeing how serious he was being. She untied it from her neck and handed it over.

Sandy scooted closer to Joseph, wanting to see where it went. Joseph opened it and it pointed further into the heart of the forest-thingy. Sandy gasped. **"That way."** Joseph close the compass and started walking towards the forest.

Nick blinked. She looked at Sandy a bit glare-ish. Rita was following Joseph. Nick followed after her.

Sandy ran after Nick. **"I thought..."** Sandy muttered.

They was all following Joseph now, lead by the compass, once Jacks, then Sandy's ,and given to Nick.

They were lead into a clearing. In the middle there was a tree with Apples that shined like they were gold. **"That's it..."** Joseph said, dropping the compass in astonishment.

Rita's jaw fell and Nick blinked. **"Golden?**"

**"Aye...golden."** Joseph said, slowly stepping towards the tree.

Nick walked around the tree, but from a bid distance.

"**So many...**"Rita was still standing her jaw down. Nick grinned.

"**Catching flies for our bait fishing are you?**" Rita blinked bouncing back to reality then shut her mouth.

"**NO!**"

Joseph walked up straight towards the tree and grabbed an apple off of it.

Nick yelled out."**WAIT NO!! What about what Sandy said!**" She said running at him trying to stop him.

Joseph turned towards Nick, and before he could say something, he felt something coiling around the hand that didn't have the apple. He quickly tuned and saw a Tree limb going up his arm, pulling him towards it. The Roots of the tree came up from the ground and wrapped around him legs. Everything tightened, and one limb, a very thing one, shot and got his neck, choking him. The only noise was the sound of wood creaking.  
**"OHMIGOD!!! CAPTAIN!""** Sandy screamed out of terror.

Nick grabbed her pistols and cocked them. She looked to the other two. "**Well don't just stand there! SHOOT THE DAMNED THING!!!**" She started to shoot. Rita blinked then got out a rifle she had been saving.

"**Oh...I don't want to use you but**-gets a glare from Nick-**Oh...fine!**" She cocked and shot. Nick reloads her pistols.

Sandy looked really sad.

**"I-I don't have any pistols!"** She said. Joseph stopped resisting and he dropped the apple. The roots retreated and he fell to the ground, not moving.

Nick stopped and ran over.

"**Are you okay?**" She asked. Rita was sighing.

"**Few. Only two shots used.**" She put it away.

Joseph didn't move at all. Sandy ran over. **"He-He can't be dead...**_**can he**_**?"** She asked, covering her mouth, eyes wide.

Nick blinked. "**No... No he can't!**" She said. Rita was standing above the two.

"**If he is dead. Has he said who gets the ship?**" Nick glared.

"**WILL YOU SHUT UP!! HE'S NOT DEAD!! He...He can't be...**"

Sandy paused for a moment.

**"Nick...his sides aren't moving. I think he is."** Sandy said. She touched Nick's shoulder, comforting her.

Nick shoved her away. "**NO! He can't be dead! He...He cant be...**"She looked down and began crying.

Sandy looked at Nick. **"Check to see if you can hear a breath. Put you head down on his chest. If you hear something, he's alive."** She said softly. She looked at Joseph with a worried face. _'For Nick's sake, please don't be dead. You know how she'll take it.'_ She wished.

Nick wiped her eyes and bent to listen. Rita looked at her as she bent over. Nick somewhat hugged him as she lay her head on his chest. She whispered.

"**Don't be dead...You cant be dead...You said you loved me. You cant die...**"Rita hadn't heard any of it.

Sandy did. She looked shocked for a second then snapped out of it. **"Do you hear a faint breathing noise?"** she asked softly.

Nick listened. She did. She jolted up yelling. "**HE'S BREATHING!!**" Rita blinked.

"**Well thank goodness for that. Nick you looked like you wouldn't leave unless we dragged his lifeless body with you.**" She said. Nick glared.

"**That's not really a good comparison.**" She said still glaring.

Sandy smiled. **"That's great!! Hey, why don't you use your canteen to pour water on him to wake him up?"** Sandy suggested.

Nick unscrewed the cap. She poured it on his face. "**C'mon. Wake up...**"

Joseph muttered something. **"I'm **_**tiiiiired…**_**"** He said and he scooted closer to Nick and hugged her.

Nick blinked. Surprisingly she hugged back. Rita blinked. "**Wait...What?!**"

Sandy didn't look surprised. **"Nice to see you back, Cap'n."** She said. Joseph opened his eyes.  
**"Wait...what?!"** He yelled in surprise and pulled away from Nick. **"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!?!"** He yelled, his face bright red.

Nick looked at him also pulling back a little. "**Oh god we all thought you were dead...**" Nick said.

Rita grinned. "**Well Capt'n what about that?**" She said pointing to the apple lying on the ground.

Joseph looked over at the apple and twitched. **"I'd squash it if I didn't think the tree would come alive again."** He said.

Nick pulled out a pistol. She shot the apple, and then glared at the leftover apple pieces. Rita sighed.

"**Well we all know not to mess with the tree.**" She said looking at the thing. It looked as sweet as before.

**"Yea..."** Joseph trailed off. He stared at the Apple pieces. _"None of this would've happened if I had listened to Nick... why didn't I?"_ he thought. He stood up. **"Weeell, I'm leaving now. There's more treasure to be found."** He said, walking back towards the Pearl.

Nick and Rita followed. Nick looked back to the tree wanting to chop the bloody thing down.

**-To be continued-**

Take Jack Sparrow for an Example


	4. Where We Will, We'll Roam

Hoist the Colors

By: Man-Eating-Tree

We only own Rita Jones, Joseph Barbossa, John Gillette, Random abandoning Navels, the special broken brig, Sandy Norrington, and Nick Turner. We made up most of the astonishingly absurd quest things. Pirates of the Caribbean Characters, Ships, and other icons are © the person who made them.

WARNING: SOMETIMES WE ADD RANDOM PLOT TWISTS AND LEMONS. BE AWARE. OH AND IN THE LATER CHAPTERS WE KINDA ABANDNED THE WHOLE PIRATE TALK. IT BECAME COMFUSING. SORRY.

Chapter 4:

Where We Will, We'll Roam

Joseph sighed. They were sailing the Pearl now, and he was still be eaten away by guilt. Nick had tried to warn him...but he didn't listen. Then she tried to protect him by shooting the Manzana of youth. He couldn't stand it any longer. He walked over to Nick who was talking to Sandy, and got her attention.  
**"Nick, can I talk to you for a second? Would you please join me in my cabin?"** He asked. Nick looked to him grinning, now over his almost death.

"**Sure. Sorry Sandy we'll continue later.**" She said. Rita was steering the ship happily enjoying her spot back.

**"That's fine."** Sandy smiled. Joseph led her into his cabin.  
**"Err...thank you. I should've listened to you when you warned me. I didn't and I almost got killed, and even then you still tried to protect me. Thank you so much."** Joseph said, not looking Nick in the eye. Nick shrugged.

"**It's okay...You're Capt'n we're supposed to make sure you live. That's... That's what the crew does...**"She said trailing.

**"I didn't see Rita trying to help me. I even heard her say she didn't want to use her gun!"** Joseph said. She sighed.

"**Well Rita's just...Strange.**" She said grinning. Joseph shook his head.

**"You were **_**scared**_** that I was dead. Do you...do you really like me?"** Joseph asked, looking her straight in the eye for the first time. Nick looked at him.

"**...Yes...Yes I do.**" She said. He took a step closer to her.

**"I love you..."** He said, kissing her. This time she didn't pull back but kinda fell back hugging him.

"**I... I love you.**"

Sandy jumped when she heard a big splashing noise. The Dutchmen came up right beside them. Will and Barbossa waved them over.  
**"WE'RE HERE TO SEE OUR CHILDREN!!!"** Will yelled. Rita stared.

"**Wow. I thought the pictures were cool. The Dutchman is awesome!**" She said. They two fathers boarded the Pearl. Barbossa looked around the Pearl around for Joseph.

"**Aye. Now where be** **Joseph?**"

**"Yes, and Nick."** Will added.  
**"Uhmm..."** Sandy said. What if they were doing something...SOMETHING something... she thought. **"Well, Nick saved Jos--Captain's life so she's in his cabin with him."** She said, not looking either of them in the eye. Barbossa raised a brow.

"**Now what's this?**" He asked waiting for an explanation. "**What could endanger my son's life?**" He said thinking highly of his son.

**"Uhm well there was the Manzana Isles that we just came from and Jo--Captain didn't listen to me when I said that the tree comes alive and tried to kill whoever takes an apple and so he was almost killed but we saved him."** Sandy said. Will looked at Barbossa questionly.  
**"A tree that eats people?"** He muttered. Barbossa grinned.

"**Aye...The apple of life.**" He said smiling. He whispered to Will. "**You're questioning a tree that eats people but not Jack?**" He said running off the topic.** "True."** Will said. He looked up at Rita. He never thought that Rita liked him that well.  
**"Hey, Rita!"** He called. Rita looked at him.

"**Yes? **"She said looking up at him. It was kinda weird talking to him. Well he did kill he dad, but she hardly knew him.

**"You still don't like me huh?"** He asked.  
**"Let's all go check on the two of them…including you too Rita!"** Sandy suggested. Rita shrugged.

"**It's not I don't like you. It's just weird talking to the guy who killed my dad without getting mad. Not that I am.**" She walked to Sandy.

**"It was Jack's fault."** Will said. Sandy led them to the cabin.

Sandy opened the door, **"Nic-"**   
"**Capt-"** Will and Sandy were both cut off by the sight in front of them.   
**"OHMIGOD!!"** Sandy yelled, running out of the cabin. Will twitched.  
**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO NICK?!?!"** He yelled. Barbossa yelled out,

"**Boy! What do ye think ye be doing?! **"Nick looked around Joseph to the door.

"**DAD?!**"

**"This is not right!!"** Will yelled, tuning away but still in the room. Joseph gulped.   
**"Shit. Dad's here."** He muttered. Barbossa looked to Will.

"**Don't turn away! Control your girl! **"He yelled. He pushed/pulled (whatever) Joseph off of Nick. Nick glared.

"**Haven't you four heard of KNOCKING?!**"

**"From the way I was looking at it, Barbossa, your boy's the one needed controlling!!"** Will said.  
**"Yeah!! I blame Sandy for this!"** Joseph yelled. Rita was walking away grinning her head off.

"**Finally.**"S he muttered going back to driving. Barbossa looked at Will.

"**Well it's not like he forced it! Your girl looks like she was enjoying herself there! **"Nick blinked.

"**It's called KNOCKING!**" She said still ignoring what the two parents were thinking, she was sitting up now.

**"So was your son!!""** Will yelled, turning towards Barbossa. Joseph sighed.  
**"Dad, it's not like you haven't done it before!!!"** He said. Barbossa turned to Joseph.

"**Well how do you think you're standing there? And the girl there! **"He started yelling about crap (.) Nick sighed.

**"My point!!"** Joseph said. Will sighed.  
**"Nick, you're not to sail under this Barbossa, understand? You're going to go stay with your mother."** Will said.  
**"Wait, what?!"** Joseph asked. Nick stared.

"**No way! I left the Navy for a reason! Plus I can't go back.**" She said grinning. "**Almost every person on the Pearl had one of these.**" She pulled back a bracelet to reveal the famous scar of P. She had one, Rita had one, and Capt'n had one. Barbossa sighed.

"**Yes, yes. We all know that pirates are branded. But Elizabeth can pull a few strings. She has that Norrington guy**"

**"Yeah, well that won't happen, seeming that the GOVERNOR aka NORRINGTON's daughter had decided to join the Pearl."** Joseph said. He sighed. **"I really love her. Please, let her stay."** He said. Will glared.  
**"No! I'm not leaving my daughter alone knowing this is what you do to her!"** Will snapped. Barbossa sighed.

"**Well have we come to decision?**" He was getting a bit impatient. Nick stopped grinning.

"**You're still going to send me back?**" She asked.** "Dad, no!! Please dad, let her stay!"** Joseph begged. Will mumbled something.  
Sandy sighed. **"This is all my fault..."** She said to Rita. **"They'll always hate me."** Rita shrugged.

"**Well actually it's theirs for...You know...Doing.**" She said her eyes flicking towards the door. Nick looked to her dad.

"**Are you really?**" She asked. Barbossa shook his head.

"**I can't do anything. It's his decision.**"

**"Yea..."** Sandy said. Will looked angry.  
**"You really think I'd let you stay here? WITH HIM AS CAPTAIN?!"** Will yelled. Nick looked to Joseph and stood up.

"**I'm not going.**" She said. Barbossa blinked.

"**Well the lass got a bit bravery. Standing up to her father.**" He muttered.

**"Are you so sure?"** Will asked.  
**"And I'm not letting her go."** Joseph said, standing beside her. Barbossa raised a brow.

"**Son you do know who you're messing with right?**" He said motioning to the Dutchman. Nick sighed.

"**If you're afraid of that Barbossa then you seriously haven't a chance.**" She said.

"**I'm not leaving. Unless you can drag me and Joseph off this ship and to Port Royal, I'm not going!**" She said. Joseph nodded.

**"I'm sorry dad, but I'm agreeing with what Nick said."** Joseph said.  
**"You're going to put up with **_**this**_**?"** Will asked Nick, motioning towards Joseph. Nick glared

"**He's not a "this"! His name is Joseph and he loves me.**" She said. Barbossa made hand motions to Joseph, which kinda translated to "She's a good one" Joseph smiled at Barbossa, as to say, Thanks dad. Will sighed.

**"Fine. If you think so."** He said, walking out of the room. Nick ran after him.

"**Wait!.**" Barbossa was now talking to Joseph about Nick and the...stuff...

**"What?"** Will asked tuning around. He still looked angry.  
**"Heh-Heh... dad...this is kinda embarrassing..."** Joseph said, blushing. Nick smiled.

"**Thanks.**" She said. Barbossa nodded.

"**Oh yeah...Well I'll be going then.**" He walked back to the Dutchman. Will blinked.

**"Yeah well, me too."** Will said. He disappeared as the Dutchmen went under the water's surface. Joseph walked over to Nick.  
**"We got off lucky."** He said. Sandy walked over to them.  
**"Big really big problem. **_**Interceptor**_** on the horizon."** She said.

Nick nodded then realized what Sandy said.

"**WHAT?! NOW?!" **She said turning to look, and there is it was in its "glory" sailing straight at them. Nick sighed. "**Well Sandy I think they're coming with force.**" She said meaning of the last two times no battle was given. Rita turned at groaned. She just got her spot back and she was already having to do steer for battle.

"**Capt'n! What's your command?**"

**"I bet they want Sandy, so Sandy they should get. Let's try to act like nice pirates, who just let Sandy along because she wanted to... that means no blowing the heads off of the officers, savvy?"** Joseph said. Rita nodded and continued steering. Nick looked down.

"**But I like blowing their heads off...**"Rita 'eww'ed.

"**Sick...**"She said.

**"I know you do but we might already face the gallows."** Joseph said as the Interceptor came closer. Rita slowed the ship down just a bit. Nick sighed.

"**Fine...But If I hear a shot I'm going all out with the cannons.**" She said. It was her place. She coordinated the cannons in battle. Rita grinned.

"**You do that.**"

**"Nick, get up here!!"** Joseph barked. The Interceptor was now almost completely parallel to them. Nick ran up next to him.

"**Here .**"Rita looked across to the Interceptor, expecting them to shoot or drop a plank. And Rita was right. A plank was dropped and a man came, followed by others with bayonets. The man in front had a wig with two curls. He had deep dark blue eyes.  
**"Mr. Barbossa--"** He said, nodding to Joseph. Before he could continue, Sandy jumped out.  
**"Hey, Johnathen!!"** She said smiling.  
**"Yes, and that's why I'm here. Governor Norrington has sent me, Gillette, to get back his daughter, and take and hang the pirates accused of taking her. "** He said. **"We will not resort to violence unless you assist."** He added. He looked at Nick, then Joseph, then Sandy, then at last Rita. He held Rita's gaze for a second then turned back to Joseph.   
**"But we did not capture her. She came to us on her own free will."** He said.  
**"That might just as well be a lie,"** Gillette said. Rita glared.

"**It's true.**" She said. Nick blinked. She was about to say that...

**"Well, I still have to follow my orders."** Gillette said. Sandy looked confused.  
**"How come you have so much power now? You're not Commodore, are you?"** She asked. Gillette glared.  
**"No. I'm Admiral."** He said.  
**"Well, Admiral Gillette, let me assure you, we've done no harm to Miss. Norrington here. She's been treated nicely by my crew and me self and has even made friends here. Rest assured that we'll take good care of her."** Joseph said.  
Gillette shook his head. **"I'm afraid you'll still have to come with me."** He said.  
**"But I'm the captain! My ship needs a captain!!"** Joseph barked. Nick looked at Joseph indirectly, waiting for a signal to shoot. She had a hand on a gun from the start and planned to use it. Rita was also in the same, a hand on a pistol waiting for a signal.

"**You can't just leave half a crew with a ship out here in the Caribbean.**" She said. Mainly to get him to take the ship with them so they could have a getaway vehicle later. Joseph nodded to Nick and Rita. He took out his Gun and held it to Gillette's head, cocking it. A crew member knocked down the plank behind them. There were only two other people with bayonets. Some of the crew members took out pistols, too.  
**"We are to be going now, Savvy?"** Joseph said. **"Oh and if any of you yell fire the cannons you'll be killed."** He added to the two bayonets. Rita pulled out her guns and aimed it at the two.

"**See ya!**" She said semi waving. Nick grinned and pulled out a gun. The cannon nearest her was already loaded. She waited to pull the trigger on her gun to light the fuse. The two guards dropped the bayonets and jumped overboard.

**"Good luck Admiral! Make one of your escapes again!"** They yelled to him as they got on board the Interceptor. Gillette turned towards the Interceptor.  
**"YOU WORTHLESS COWARDS!!!"** He yelled. Nick grinned.

"**Can I?**" She asked Joseph. "**It's just one cannon...**"Rita went to put the bayonets in the weaponry stores.

**"No."** Joseph said.  
**"THE CANNONS!!!!!"** Gillette yelled. Joseph glared at him. He smiled.  
**"And I'm taking you and Sandy."** He said. Rita was ready. The below crew was already loaded cannons.

"**FIRE!**" She yelled. Nick shot and her cannon (which was conveniently one of the bigger ones, being the cannons by the wheel) fired at the Interceptor. She ran over to Joseph and aimed her other pistol at Gillette.

"**You're taking me too if you taking them.**" Rita ran over as well only because they were semi losing.

**"Fine them Mr. Barbossa, Miss. Norrington, and you two."** he said. Nick smiled at Joseph for really no reason. They were being taken to be hanged. Rita sighed. Why did she get herself into this group?

They were all taken into Norrington's office. Sandy hung back behind them. Norrington turned.  
**"Here are the pirates, and where is my daughter?"** He asked, walking up to Joseph. **"What did you do to her?"** He asked. Joseph looked him straight in the eye.  
**"She's in the back of the group. And we didn't take her. She came willingly to the Pearl!"** He spat.**"Don't just accuse us because we're pirates!! She wanted to join!! She's made friends!"** Rita rolled her eyes.

"**No use arguing with this one Capt'n. He's the one who landed me in the jail on your errand.**" She said. Nick looked around the Governor's office. Trying to think of the escape route.

**"Nice to see you again."** Norrington said in a harsh voice. **"Sandra, come here!"** He called, seeing Sandy. Sandy pushed through to the front, standing by Nick.  
**"James...it-it's true. I joined the Pearl. And you hang them you'll have to hang me."** She said. Norrington glared at her.  
**"You'll risk your life for these **_**pirates**_**?!"** He exclaimed. Rita waved like all innocent like smiling. Nick was still looking around. '_Those windows look pretty big...Maybe we could jump out there..._'Norrington shook his head. **"I can't do it."** He said. **"Release them."** Rita and Nick went all blank.

'_Did he just say?_' Rita grinned. ' _Score two for pirate, zero for Navy._' She thought. Sandy looked at Joseph, a surprised looked on her face. Joseph mouthed the words 'Thank you' to her. They were taken outside, everyone besides Sandy who stayed behind for a second. They were un-cuffed by the Admiral himself.  
**"How?"** He asked Rita. Rita grinned.

"**Oh...Fatherly love I guess.**" She said motioning her head back to the Sandy and Norrington. Nick was now getting a bit feisty with all the wigged Navies around. In her view they were "The ones with the fattest egos" meaning more blood in her case. She wanted to take our her pistols and shoot every last one of them.

**"Really?"** Gillette asked. Sandy ran up behind him.  
**"Guess what?"** She asked. He turned around.  
**"What?"** He asked lamely.  
**"James said you have to accompany me on the Pearl."** She said.  
**"WHAT?!"** Gillette and Joseph yelled at the same time. Nick was too pre occupied on which one looked had the biggest ego. She was tied between the Commodore and the Governor himself. Rita went in to complain.

"**Hey no! We already have one Navy we don't need another!**"

**"Hey! I resent that!!"** Sandy said. **"Any way, he said you have to. So, welcome to the Black Pearl."** She said. Joseph stood, jaw wide open.  
**"Wait, wait, wait!! I have to have **_**him**_** on my ship?!"** Joseph yelled. Nick was still windering wich one had the biggest ego. Rita whispered to Joseph.

"**Well Capt'n they never said he was to be of the crew. We could just put him in the brig for eternity.**" Joseph sighed.

**"Rita, basically the Governor sent a babysitter."** He said, rubbing his forehead. She shrugged.

"**And?**" She said not getting it.

**"So he probably had to see how good she's doing."** He said. Sandy nodded. Now the complaining began. She went to get Nick out from trying to kill Norrington (Who had won and had a bigger ego then the Commodore) and tell her what happened.** "Fine. You're a crew mate now. So, Rita, Nick, control yourselves."**

Joseph walked towards the Pearl. Nick immediately went to walk next to Joseph and Rita trailed behind as the last.

"**Stupid Governor...We already have one. Why another?"**

**"I'm not that bad, am I?"** Sandy asked. She was walking behind Gillette who was walking behind Rita.  
_Why does she hate me so much? I think she's kind of cute..._ He thought. Rita turned around.

"**No. It's just you're not even half a pirate so its kinda hard to get used to.**" Gillette wasn't paying attention and he continued walking, even after Rita stopped. He tripped and fell on top of Rita, causing her to fall to the ground.

**"Nnngh..."** He said, dazed. Nick turned around at this sound.

"**OOH RITA!! You playing too?**" She said getting her payback. Rita opened her eyes and screamed blushing.

"**OMFG!!WTH?!**" Joseph turned around too and started laughing. Sandy looked at them innocently.  
**"Huh? Oh I'M SO SORRY!"** Gillette scrambled up, then helped her get up. **"I-I wasn't paying attention!!"** Rita stood up and went into a blush.

"**Um...well...Watch where you're going!**" She said. She turned around and walked right past Joseph and Nick then turned.

"**C'mon already! The Navy smell is gonna stick to us if we stay too long...**"She turned to the ship and boarded. Nick laughed.

"**Ooh that was good.**" She said to Joseph. Gillette was blushing too. He followed Rita. Joseph smiled.

**"Aye."** He said, following Gillette. Nick followed after Joseph. Then turned to wait for Sandy.

"**You coming?**" Sandy shrugged.

**"I guess."** She said. **"I thought Rita didn't wanna love anyone."** Sandy said, not meaning to say it as loud as she did. Nick nodded.

"**That she didn't.**" Rita was sitting leaning on the wheel waiting for them all to hurry it up.

**"Rita, why so tense?"** Joseph asked, walking up by the wheel.  
**"Then why does she like Gillette?"** Sandy asked boarding the Pearl. Rita stared at him.

"**Well seeing as I just got squashed by some Navy. I'm just annoyed. I mean aren't they supposed to have some dignity?**" She complained. Nick shrugged.

"**It might not be a like yet. Just a friendly encounter...**" She grinned. Sandy laughed.

**"Well maybe he likes you."** Joseph said. Rita gagged.

"**Pfft right. One, I'm not falling in love with anyone, and Two, A Navy liking a full pirate? Completely wrong. I mean a half pirate like Nick would be okay.**" Nick was on the ship just in time to hear the comment and give a glare.

"**Well lets go then.**" She said to Rita who absentmindedly nodded and began to steer out.

**"You're thinking about things, aren't you?"** Joseph asked, smiling evilly. Gillette sighed. He didn't like the idea of sailing with pirates. Rita glared.

"**Well you're one to talk! At least that was pure accident!**" She yelled at him. Nick sighed muttering.

"**If you'd stop yelling then he'd stop pestering you...**"

**"Well yea but I like Nick."** Joseph retorted. Gillette glared at them. He knew they were talking about him. He didn't really care what pirates thought of him mostly, but this was different. He'd have to stay here for awhile. Nick barged in. She went to Rita and slapped her then kissed Joseph.

"**Now will the two of you shut up already?!**" Rita blinked. '_Okay..._'She went to steering. Nick went down to get some rum to calm herself from yelling at people. Joseph looked confused.

**"What just happened?"** He asked. He shook his head. **"Ok, anyway, where to next? Maybe we could just take a whole break from piracy."** He suggested. **"Ya, know, rest up for a big adventure."** Nick came up holding a bit of what was left of the rum. She handed one to each except Gillette and Sandy.

"**You wouldn't mind. Would you?**" She asked Gillette about to hand one to Sandy. Rita took a swig of hers then stopped.

"**Wait...No I have to drive...Dammit.**" She set the bottle down.

**"No thanks."** He said disgustingly looking at the rum. Joseph walked over to Gillette.  
**"Not a rum drinking man, are you?"** He asked, taking a swig. Nick shrugged and handed one to Sandy. She took a swig of her own and walked over to make fun of Rita that she couldn't drink any yet.

**"No I'm not."** He growled. Sandy took a drink.  
**"What say you come over here? I need to talk to you about something."** Joseph asked, pushing Gillette to the side of the boat, away from hearing range.

**"So you like Rita?"** He asked, taking another swig. Gillette looked confused. Nick walked over to Sandy.

"**So what do you think the boys are talking about?**"

**"Rita."** She said.  
**"Who? The girl that's driving?"** Gillette asked.

**"Of course not!! All that was a simple mistake, that's all."** He yelled, blushing a bit. Joseph nodded.  
**"Aye, ye tell yourself that, but is that what you really feel? The other girl, Nick, I've always liked. I always told myself that I didn't but that was never true."** Joseph said. Nick nodded.

"**Yeah. Do you really think he likes her?**" She asked.

**"Judging by the look on his face, yes."** Sandy muttered as Gillette came storming back over to them. Joseph shrugged then walked over to Rita.  
**"Sorry, mate, no luck on getting him to confess his love for you."** He said, shrugging.  
**"Oooh, Capt'n shouldn't have said that."** Sandy said. Nick grinned.

"**How long you wanna bet till she explodes again?**"Rita glared.

"**I told you he's a dammed Navy! Even if he did confess I'd still kill him any day.**"She said.

**"Soon."** Sandy said. Joseph sighed.  
**"But I bet he really does. I mean, the way he looks at you, I bet he's thinking of things."** Joseph said. **"Like...what happened to me and Nick kinda things."** He said. Sandy did her best not to crack up. Gillette looked appalled.  
**"You're a sick man!"** He yelled. Nick nodded.

"**About time too. Last time was when? I think when you called her Sparrow.**" Rita glared

"**YOU NASTY,SICK-MINDED, TWISTED, EVIL MAN!!**" She yelled out about to shoot him dead on the spot but instead stormed below to her hammock.

**"Nick, take over driving."** Joseph said, picking up Rita's rum bottle and going down stairs.

**"Rita?"** He called. **"Rita I brought you your rum!'** He said, looking around for her.

Sandy blinked. **"Wow. That was a long time ago."** She said. Nick nodded.

"**Yeah it was...Hey. Do you want to drive? I can show you if you don't know how.**" She said grinning as she walked to the wheel.

Rita glared. "**Go away! I don't need the rum.**" She said. She rolled an empty bottle (which she had already drank that day) in his direction. Joseph pinpointed her location, and shoved bottle in her hands. **"Drink it."** He said. **"And hey look, don't get so mad. I'm just teasing you like you teased us."** He said.

Gillette scoffed. **"I bet I could drive better then you."** He said to Nick. Nick grinned.

"**My ass you could. This isn't some Navy ship. There's more sails and way more cargo.**" She said.

Rita glared. "**Well at least yours was a pirate. I mean come on! What pirate in the name of my father would go with a Navy?**"

**"Well... Elizabeth counts as a Navy. Will."** Joseph said. 

**"Oh yea? Wanna bet?"** Gillette asked.

Rita shook her head. "**William is now Capt'n of the Flying Dutchman. He can't be a Navy anymore. Elizabeth is still the Pirate Lord.**" She said.

Nick grinned. "**Well I would but seeing as you might ram the ship into a reef or storm. No.**" She said.

**"I will not. I bet I can make it 3 minutes without running into a THING. If I run into something...I'll...I'll kiss Rita."** He said. Nick grinned and looked at Sandy then back to him. "**I think that's a wager. **"She said holding out a hand to shake on it. Gillette shook her hand and walked over to the wheel.

**"He's doing good but I wanna see him have to kiss Rita!"** Sandy said to Nick after 2 minutes. Nick nodded. She grabbed an empty barrel of rum and ran to the side of the ship. She dropped in and soon enough a thunk came from where the barrel hit the side. Nick grinned.

**"What was that?"** Joseph came upstairs followed by Rita. He saw Gillette driving. **"YOU DIDN'T HIT ANYTHING, DID YOU?!?!"** He yelled, towering over him. Gillette squirmed away over to Nick.   
**"I saw you! You cheated!"** He exclaimed. Joseph took the wheel. Nick grinned.

"**Pirate.**" Rita looked over the side of the ship.

"**Just a barrel!**" She called to Joseph.

**"Good."** He muttered. Sandy smiled.  
**"Remember your part of the bargain?"** She asked. Gillette blushed slightly.  
**"I shouldn't have to, you cheated!!"** He barked at Nick. Nick grinned.

"**Yes but you never said I couldn't.**" Rita blinked.

"**What bet? You know there's not supposed to be betting unless we break out the rum!**" Nick smiled.

"**Which I did! That's all we had left.**" Gillette glared at Nick then walked up to Rita.

**"Uh...sorry."** He said, kissing her on the lips. Joseph looked over at them.  
**"Wow, NICK WE WERE RIGHT!!"** He smiled, giving thumbs up to Nick. Nick grinned.

"**Ahh this is so awesome.**" Rita slapped him and pulled away.

"**NICK IMMA KILL YOU!!**" Nick ran but called back.

"**HEY NAVY'S THE ONE WHO MADE THE BET!!**" Rita went to glare at Gillette. Then continued chasing Nick around the ship.

"**BUT YOU ACCEPTED IT!!**" Gillette blushed.

**"There happy?"** He said to Nick. Sandy grabbed Rita as she ran by.  
**"Don't blame Nick."** She said, restraining her. Rita tried to keep running.

"**LET GO!!!**" Nick stopped running and stuck her tongue out at Rita. She went to steer the ship away from the barrel to stop confusing her on where the reef was.

**"If you're gonna kill anyone, kill Joseph."** Sandy said as Joseph handed the wheel to Nick. Gillette walked over to Rita.  
**"I'm sorry!! As a Navy I must go by my promises!"** He said. Rita was still trying to get free.

"**OH SURE THATS YOUR GODDAMNED EXCUSE!!**" Nick continued to steer. Sandy nodded.

**"He's right. Going against your word is frowned upon. It can be a habit."** She said. Gillette looked at Sandy then nodded. Joseph walked over to Nick.  
**"Nick I have an idea. Go down and fix ONE brig. Just one. Make it good and non-breakable without weapons."** He whispered, taking the wheel from her.

**-To be continued-**


End file.
